


Connecting

by Tipsyrainbow



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Historical Accuracy, Kinda, Lots on other Zoras and way more than you needed to know about Zoras Domain, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Slow Build, rivan/bazz also apparently, sidlink - Freeform, sidon and link: it gets gayer, this isn't zelink or zelda/sidon trust me, this was supposed to be like 5k words what happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsyrainbow/pseuds/Tipsyrainbow
Summary: After the defeat of Calamity Ganon, Zelda needs help from every race to rebuild Hyrule. The Zora, however, still hold their prejudices against Hylians and refuse to give aid. According to tradition, there is only one thing that can be done.That may or may not be a marriage of convenience.





	1. Chapter 1

     Brushing her fingers through the alabaster steed’s mane in a gentle manner, she smiled softly. Zelda's hands wandered to the saddlebags and fished out what little food remained from the journey. Rice balls, salted meat, and some apples they had picked along the road. Nodding to herself, she gathered the rice balls and meat, determining to save the apples for the horses. For now, they may as well have most of what was left, as their destination was less than a day's ride away. No doubt, Link would much prefer to fill up on the fresh caught Zora cuisine. Link, who accompanied her travels even now as he did one hundred years ago. She could feel his gaze on her back, stoic and protective as it ever was. Absently, she spoke over her shoulder as she buckled the bag. 

     "Our rations are running low, as expected. We'll need to restock once we get to Zora's Domain, though I must say I'm not much looking forward to seafood for the next few weeks." Zelda laughed, giving her horse one last pat with her free hand as she turned. Link nodded from his spot in front of the crackling fire, damp gear spread from the morning downpour. 

     “There are six apples left for Storm and Ayla, I figured they could have those during our stay in case they get too nervous. We won’t be there long, but even so.” Zelda trailed, handing that night’s rations to Link. She would never understand how he could still stand fish after the idea of eating it raw for the next month. 

     “We will only go to investigate Vah Ruta and to request their warriors’ help to clear the camps surrounding what was and will be Castle Town.” She settled next to the Hylian Champion with a sigh. “We’ll need all the help we can get.” 

     ~*~*~

     “We’ll be there in no more than an hour. I suppose I overestimated the distance, perhaps it's because I’m more than a little nervous. The Zora people are very traditional and don’t change their ways very much, I doubt they would have changed in one hundred years. I fear you may hold more political knowledge of them than I do, Link.” Zelda laughed wearily, gazing over the cliff and the swift river below. She turned to Link as he brought Ayla closer. “I will not give up, however. This is the freedom I've longed for my entire life.”

     Link rested a hand on her shoulder, his expression content. 

     “You'll do great.” He nodded, bringing his hand back to the reigns. He breathed the crisp air in deeply, basking in the nostalgia that washed over him as they neared Zora’s Domain. As his memories continued to recover, Link realized how much Hyrule had changed over the past hundred years and how much he himself had changed. It was overwhelming at times, seeing how much was different while continuing to remember the past as it were new. The Zora however, were unchanging. Those he once knew were older, but they were there as they'd always been. The structure itself hadn't changed, nor had the waters surrounding it. The roads were overgrown and littered with Lizalfos before the defeat of Calamity Ganon, but the familiarity of it all was undeniable. He had always felt at home with the Zora people, and he did more so now than ever before. An excitement bubbled in the pit of his stomach at the prospect of returning to the only constant that he had ever known. A broad grin stretched across his lips despite himself as they began moving forward again. 

     Zelda watched Link as his eyes lit up with recognition of the surrounding area, contentedness apparent in his features and posture. She smiled to herself, relaxing against her horse. While she may not have been very close with the Zora people, Link had always connected with them as if they were family. For many political trips in the past, Link had been only useful for protection and company. She found that he had a certain distaste for politics, and knew very little of the inner workings of the races. However here, he was a vital ally for hopes of regaining the Zora's trust. Her confidence risen and relaxed, she was grateful to have her companion once again. 

     They traveled in silence across the rocky grown paths and through the deserted monster camps. They had stopped once to collect abandoned shock arrows, and Link briefly regaled the time he stormed these camps during a blood moon. 

     As they crossed the Great Zora Bridge into Zora’s Domain, Zelda stared in awe at the elegant architecture and craftsmanship of the towering spires surrounding the open rooms, and Mipha’s pearlescent form towering over the center. It had been far too long since she'd last seen the unique beauty of the Zora kingdom, she had nearly forgotten how awe-struck it left her each time. Link on the other hand seemed at home in the Domain, already idly chatting with a guard as he dismounted Ayla. Zelda followed suit. 

     “Ah, Master Link! It's good to see you again! It’s been quite some time, but at least you didn’t leave us waiting another hundred years.” The taller of the guards, Rivan, laughed, grabbing at the Hylian Champion’s hand roughly in greeting. He turned his attention to Zelda and bowed. “You must be Princess Zelda. We were informed of your arrival and have sent word to the the King at your approach. Prince Sidon insisted on escorting you himself.”

     Zelda nodded curtly, memory of the Prince’s name tugging at her mind. “Thank you.”

     Link opened his mouth to speak again to Rivan, but snapped it shut when the towering Zora prince came into view, moving quickly at the word of their arrival. His eyes lit up as he caught sight of Link.

     “It’s so good to see you, dear friend!” He said excitedly, clasping a large hand firmly on the Hylian’s shoulder. Link smiled up at him, craning his neck to do so. Sidon’s gaze fell behind the Champion to the Princess, and let his hand drop. He cleared his throat and stood straighter. “Welcome to Zora’s Domain, Your Highness. I am to escort you to your rooms, and I will then present you to the King. Pardon the haste, it must have been a long journey. Leave your horses at the bridge if you will, they will be tended to.”

     Zelda nodded, and turned to her horse. “Be good, Storm.” She stroked his mane briefly, patting his side. Link handed the Princess an apple, fetching one for Ayla as she pressed her velvety snout against his hand. He passed the reigns to Rivan and looked up expectantly at the Prince. Sidon nodded, turning on his heel. Zelda’s mouth quirked into a frown as they were led into the heart of Zora’s Domain and towards the royal chambers. Sidon paused in front of two ornate doors. 

     “As our esteemed guests, you will have the best rooms we have to offer. I will return in approximately one hour to present you to the King.” He said with a nod, hands folded behind his back. Without waiting for an answer, he turned and left briskly down the hall. 

     Zelda opened the door closest to her and peered inside the dimly lit room. It was small but elaborate with delicate swirling designs patterning the walls. Luminous stone lit the space in a soft bluish glow, and a large water bed took up much of the room. There was a door in the back, which she assumed was the washroom. Zelda sighed. As much as she loved journeying and being on the road, it wasn't kind on her aching limbs to sleep on the bare earth. She turned to Link. 

     “I’m going to clean up, I suggest you do the same. We should make a good impression on the Zora people if we are to come to an agreement.” She said, waving Link away to his own room. She closed the door as he nodded.

     As Link reached for his door, a hand fell upon his shoulder. In an instant he turned, hand flying down to the hilt of his sword. 

     Prince Sidon drew away quickly, his expression that of surprise, then amused not a moment later. Link sighed. 

     “I do not bite, promise.” Sidon grinned. 

     “Zelda might feed me to a Molduga if I so much as scratch the crown prince of the people she's trying to win the favor of.” Link chuckled, sheathing his sword. Sidon let out a full laugh.

     “That is the only reason you would feel bad?” The Zora prince said, amusement fixed in his features. Link shook his head with a smile and entered his room. 

     “Ah, no worries, my friend. I should not have startled you.” Sidon trailed behind him inside. Link fell over onto the bed with a groan, sinking into it slightly. Sidon sat next to him more gently. “I must apologize, I am to represent my entire people to the Princess, I wasn’t able to fully express how glad I am that you are here once again.”

     “She wouldn’t worry as much if you talked to her less formally.” Link rolled his eyes, face pressed into the sheets. Sidon shook his head. 

     “It wouldn’t please my father, though.” The Zora prince pointed out. Link shrugged as Sidon stood. “I mustn’t keep you, however much I'd love to hear of your adventures. You must be tired from the travel. I will return soon.”

     Sidon paused at the door and turned to Link with a wide grin, teeth glinting in the low light. “Oh, and before I forget, there is to be a feast tonight in honor of the defeat of Calamity Ganon. You will attend, won’t you?”

     A low muffled moan came from the bed. Sidon chuckled as he left, satisfied with the response. The Hylian Champion was never one to turn down a good meal. 

     ~*~*~

     Her shoulders slumped visibly, defeated. 

     “So you will not aid us?” 

     “It is not that we do not want to, Princess, it is our elders that refuse.” King Dorephan leaned back on the throne, his expression apologetic. At her side, Link stood silently watching the exchange, though he no longer looked so happy to be there. Prince Sidon stood aside, regal and imposing. 

     “Surely there is something that can be done?” Zelda held her hands out in front of her, desperate to keep the of hysteria out of her voice. The King nodded slowly, a look of understanding passing over his wise features. 

     “The elders of the council, as you know, do not take kindly to Hylians. While I and many other Zora do not care for such trivial hatred, they wish to remain true to tradition. We owe our deepest gratitude to those who defeated Calamity Ganon and quelled Vah Ruta, but I cannot sway the minds of my council.” The King paused. “Not without a connection to the Hylian royal family, that is.” 

     Zelda’s brows knit as she shared a look with Link. 

     “What are you saying?” She asked, catching the Prince’s uneasy gaze. 

     “The only way to convince the council to deploy soldiers to Hyrule Castle would be through a marriage arrangement. It is Zora tradition to lend aid to those connected to the royal family. Seeing as you are the only left alive, there has been no connection for over one hundred years. There may have been at one point, but all documentation of such has been since lost. My deepest apologies, Princess, I sincerely wish to help if I could.” King Dorephan bowed his head forward as much as his size allowed. The Hylian princess pursed her lips and nodded curtly.

     “Well, thank you for the effort regardless, your Majesty.” She turned briskly, grabbing Link roughly by the arm as she stormed away quietly. 

     Left in the throne room was a smug council, penitent king, and a nervous prince. 

     ~*~*~

     The dining hall reserved for public festivities such as this one was full and welcome to any who wished to join. The Zora people chatted idly, surrounded in good food and good company. The children ducked under the chairs and tables, knocking into a few of them in their games. King Dorephan looked upon the hall with an amused glint in his eye. A banquet of such a degree hadn’t been held in over a century, and the King was overjoyed to have a reason for one. Seated with him, as custom of royal guests and parties, were his son, the Princess, and the Hylian Champion. 

     “Excuse me, Father. I must show my proper gratitude to our heroes.” Sidon stood as he spoke, earning a nod from the King. The room silenced with the action, the Zora prince towering over all save for his own father. As attention turned solely on Sidon, he cleared his throat. The women of his fan club swooned, and Zelda’s expression soured. 

     “My friends, rejoice! We are gathered for celebration in honor of the successful defeat of Calamity Ganon. This banquet is dedicated to our heroes, Hylian Champion Link and Princess Zelda for their victorious quelling of the darkness that had spread over our lands one hundred years ago. This feast is to those who lost their lives, to the Champions and to our own beloved Princess Mipha. We celebrate the lives they lead, and we will hold the memories we have of them dearly. Their valiant deeds will never be forgotten, nor will their goals. And so, tonight we dine in their memory.” Sidon spoke surely and clear, his voice echoing and captivating to all who listened and revered his words. Many Zora had since bowed their heads low in silent reverence, a quiet wave washing over the hall. A slow clapping rang out from one of the tables, and suddenly everyone was clapping and cheering, calling out the names of the fallen heroes. Sidon nodded to himself, smiling contentedly as he took his seat. 

     Link rested his hand on the Prince’s forearm and nodded silently in thanks, before returning to his meal with vigor. Sidon blinked at the Hylian, a bemused smile playing at his lips. He would never fully understand Link’s antics, he was by far the most interesting person the Zora prince had ever met. Zelda on the other hand, picked at her bass, frowning still. Her disappointment from earlier’s court was almost tangible and nearly intimidating for such a slight woman. 

     A Zora woman approached the table not moments after resuming the festivities. Sidon recognized her, but could not place a name. Her gaze was fixed on Link.

     “Linny! It's so good to see you back and in one piece!” She said excitedly. Link looked up, surprised. Sidon stifled a chuckle. 

     “Linny?” He whispered under his breath to the side. Link’s attention never wavered from the woman, but Sidon felt a kick under the table. 

     “Oh, hey Kodah.” Link wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. 

     “Linny, I know you're a little busy right now, but I swear I’ll only be a few moments. You’ll spare time for an old friend, right?” The woman, Kodah, grabbed at his hands expectantly. Link nodded slowly. 

     “I want you to meet my family! My husband Kayden, and my daughter, Finley. I haven’t been able to properly introduce you to them, and I think now is a wonderful time!” she said. Link threw a mournful glance to his meal before standing to follow Kodah. Sidon watched him leave, smiling at how the Hylian interacted with his old friends. He turned his attention to Zelda, who was frowning slightly and piercing chunks of fish and mushroom with a little too much force. He steeled himself, standing abruptly. The Princess looked up and him with narrowed eyes. 

     “Princess, if I could have a moment of your time.” Sidon bowed, hands folded. He didn’t miss how her eyes flicked to side towards Link. The Hylian Champion was preoccupied with children tugging at his tunic and bow, using his limbs as a swing. Sidon smiled briefly, nearly chuckling at the sight. He cleared his throat and squared his shoulders straighter, regaining a regal composure. He turned back to the Princess. 

     “Alright, very well then.” She pursed her lips, standing as well. He nodded in thanks and led her into the hallway as discreetly as possible. She stood a distance away to avoid having to crane her neck to meet his gaze. 

     “I am sorry to keep you from the festivities Princess, but it is about the matter that was brought up to court earlier.” He explained with an unwavering expression. Zelda’s eyes widened, and her persistent frown faltered. 

     “Have you found some other way?” She spoke, hoping the desperation in her voice wasn't too prominent. Sidon tensed, and flicked his gaze to the side for a moment. Zelda’s hopes were crushed immediately, and her expression dropped once more. The answer wouldn't be one she wanted to hear. 

     “As the King told in court today, without proper documentation, the only way for such an agreement to occur is through marriage. As such, I brought you aside to informally ask your hand, Princess Zelda. I am determined to lend my aid as I possibly can. This connection would be beneficial to both of our races.” He kept his expression steely, head held high. Zelda could hardly keep from gaping at the Prince. Clearly, it was a solution neither side wanted. She opened her mouth to speak, but paused in thought. 

     “This is very sudden, I must apologize. I will need time to think on it and review our options.” She said quietly, her stomach turning. Sidon nodded curtly. 

     “Of course, Princess. Enjoy the rest of your night.” He said, leaving from where they came and back into the dining hall. The door clicked shut, and Zelda stared at it. She sighed as she listened to the muffled bustle of the party from the other side of the door. There had to be another way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the meat of the plot comes next chapter. This was mostly intro to the story and the characters. This story will be much more Sidlink from here on out.


	2. Chapter 2

_“It is good to see Link again. After all these years it seems he is still the same, reckless as always. It seems that he is happy.”_

_Mipha turned to face Zelda, her features soft and kind. She rested a hand over the Hylian princess’ own._

_“He has been taken care of, yes?” Mipha looked down. “Not to say that I do not trust you. I worry about him, I cannot heal from such a distance. He was always one to get hurt due to his need to be heroic.” Mipha dropped her hand, smiling softly._

_“I fear he does not like me very much, Lady Mipha. He has spoken not a fair word to me since our meeting though he has saved my life. I understand that I was cruel, but despite my efforts nothing has changed.” Zelda sighed, leaning against the brick of the wall. Although she had not known the Zora princess long, she had seemed to emanate a comfortable aura. It was refreshing to meet a friendly face amongst all those who sought to only oppress her and use her as an item of a long foretold legend._

_“He has a good heart. If your intentions are true, then give him time.” Mipha touched the Hylian princess’ arm lightly before turning to leave as she had come, with an air of grace._

_Zelda closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the watchful gaze of her knight return. He was ever-present, and silent as the wind. To the expressive princess, it was disconcerting._

_There was a light tugging at her sleeve._

_“Hey Princess!” A Zora child bounced up and down in front of Zelda, grinning broadly. She recognized him as Mipha’s young brother, Sidon._

_“Yes?” Her brows furrowed as she recognized what he held._

_“Princess! I hope you don’t mind but I looked through your things because it’s all really really cool! I found this book, is it your diary? You write really pretty. Mipha has a diary too, how come you both talk about Link so much, huh? Sister says says I shouldn’t-”_

_“Give me that!” Zelda grabbed the book quickly, holding it close to her chest. Her cheeks flared an embarrassing shade of red as she hunched into the book as if trying to hide it with her body._

_“Are you upset? I just thought maybe-” Sidon began with widened eyes, fumbling slightly over his words. The Hylian princess stormed away in a flurry, chewing on her lower lip and fuming._

_Sidon stared after her, a confused expression crossing his features. The Princess’ knight lingered back with the young Zora. He came forward from the wall he had watched on from, kneeling in front of the Prince to match his height a little better._

_“Link? Link! It’s been a really long time since I’ve seen you! Do you wanna play?” The young prince completely lost his confusion, full attention now on the Hylian Champion. Link shook his head, and Sidon’s expression dropped._

_“Awe, why not?” He pouted, arms crossed._

_“You really hurt her feelings, you know.” Link said, looking in the direction Zelda had left in. Sidon’s shoulders slumped, and his gaze fell._

_“I did? Oh no! I just wanted to be friends with her! What did I do?!” Sidon snapped up, frantic._

_“You really shouldn’t look through other people’s things. It’s not very heroic.” Link rested his hands on the Zora’s shoulders, assuring._

_“It’s not? Link, what am I supposed to do?!”_

_“Apologize to her when she’s calmed down.” Link said, giving his shoulder a squeeze. Sidon nodded vigorously._

_“I wanna be a hero, just like you, Link. One day I’m gonna be big and strong and I’m gonna be just like you. I’ll help lots, and I’ll fight for my people, and I’ll be a nice king.” The Prince balled his fists, his eyes sparkling. Link chuckled, standing._

_“You want to be a hero?” He asked. Sidon nodded again, determined._

_“Of course I do!”_

_“You need to remember one thing while you’re fighting for what’s right, Sidon. You need to remember this in order to be a brave hero for your people and your sister.”_

_“What’s that? Anything, I’ll do it.”_

_“Show the enemy no fear.”_

     ~*~*~

     “Firstly, the remaining camps will need to be cleared. If not by the Zora warriors then by some other means.” Zelda frowned, still displeased with the outcome of the council. 

     “We cannot afford the labor, we need the Zoras.” Impa tapped her chin lightly, gazing tiredly at the fiery princess. 

     “We will find a way around it.” Zelda huffed. 

     “Very well then. We will also need the Gorons to help restore the remaining foundation of Castle Town after the camps are cleared.” Impa noted. Zelda nodded, jotting something down with her pen. 

     “I will write to Bludo promptly, then. We should also recruit the Rito to carry materials over water and across towns. The Gerudo women may be of use to provide supplies, material, and general craftsmanship. Many however will not appreciate the weather.” Zelda spoke absently, writing in her book. Impa leaned back slightly.

     “And what of your findings with Vah Ruta?”

     “Vah Ruta was not functioning as reported. I am working towards discovering how to get it working once again, although I suspect it may have something to do with inner damage to the orbs on it’s back from the force of the blast it gave to Calamity Ganon. I would not be surprised if similar reports were made on the other Divine Beasts, but I will do my best to properly restore them.”

     “Very good, Zelda.” Impa nodded approvingly. Zelda smiled at the praise. 

     Link entered almost silently. The Hylian princess looked up. 

     “Oh, Link, I need to ask you a favor.” Zelda spoke, burying her hands into her pile of papers. 

     “What is it?” Link asked, nodding to Impa in greeting. 

     “I need you to deliver this letter to Prince Sidon at Zora’s Domain.” She adjusted the stack, handing Link a creamy envelope sealed red with the symbol of the Hylian royal family. Link studied it for a moment. 

     “Did you decide how you were going to respond to his offer?” Link furrowed his brows. Impa sighed as Zelda whirled around, expression nearly furious. 

     “Yes, I did. I decided to tell him that I would not and would never marry him and especially not for convenience. After all we’ve done for them, they can’t even show the slightest hint of courtesy. I swear to Hylia that the next monster that appears, I will personally send it upon them with my own fury. And marriage! What is he thinking! I have my freedom at last, I cannot afford to be tied down as a dainty wife. I have a kingdom to build, not a husband to coddle. Stuck up, inconsiderate people like him make it an embarrassment to be royalty. There must be another way around this, I will make sure of that!” Zelda fumed, clenching her fist tightly. Her cheeks were dusted rosey as she turned back to her notes, scowling. 

     “I... okay, I’ll just deliver this letter then.” Link held his hands out in defense, eyes wide. Impa looked on apologetically, waving him out of the room before he could cause another outburst.

     ~*~*~

     As Link settled onto Ayla’s saddle, he sighed contentedly. The familiar scent of leather and hay lingered, and he found that he had missed riding the past few days that he had been stuck in Kakariko. He was glad for an excuse to be back on the road, despite having to camp out the nights of the long travel. 

     Arrangements for his departure were made the day after the Princess’ request, and he had spent the day packing supplies. The journey would not be a long one, but a rigorous one nonetheless. Link patted down the saddlebag making sure that he had enough food, flint, and wood to last the nights. The letter was tucked securely into a pocket of the bag. 

     Over the course of the next three days, he had traveled across bridges and ruins, through forests and around lakes. Link had most of all missed relying on horseback rather than the Sheikah Slate to travel. While the device was useful for it’s purpose, he had no real need of it with the threat of Calamity Ganon no longer lingering. It was tiring and it always took longer, but the scenery and ride was always worth it. Winding down the trails and caves, Link made no haste, rather basked in the surroundings of one of his favorite places in Hyrule. Zora's Domain. 

     Ayla’s hooves clicked over the smooth stone of The Great Zora Bridge, alerting the guards of their presence as they neared. Link dismounted, giving Ayla a pat and slipping her an apple. He turned to Rivan. 

     “Master Link! We were not expecting you back so soon!” The Zora guard started at the sight of the Hylian Champion, a smile growing nonetheless. 

     “Zelda asked me to deliver something, but it’s always nice to be back.” Link smiled, handing Ayla’s reigns to the Zora. Rivan nodded, a happy expression in place. 

     “Of course, you're always welcome here. We’ll be happy to take care of Ayla for you.” He took the reigns. Link gave him a nod before turning his attention to the Domain itself, scanning the ethereal river kingdom for a certain red-scaled prince. When his sight didn't catch the Prince, he entered the Domain, the letter clutched in his hand for fear of losing it. 

     Link wove around his old friends and acquaintances, tired from the journey and not caring much for excitable conversation for the time being. Instead, he headed straight up the steps and into the throne room where King Dorephan always sat imposing and regal, his watchful gaze cast over the entire court. The King's stern expression loosened at the sight of the Hylian Champion.

     “Ah, Link!” His voice boomed throughout the room. “It is unusual for you to make several visits in such a short span of time! I imagine it has something to do with the Princess’ request?” The King leaned forward on his chair, smiling greatly. 

     Link nodded, holding up the letter. “She asked me to deliver this to Sidon.”

     “Of course. He should be in his study, you know where it is.” The King said with a wave of his hand, leaning back. Link bowed forward slightly before making his way to a door tucked away behind the throne room. 

     He paused in front of the door he knew to be Prince Sidon’s study. He knocked on the door and stretched his aching limbs as he waited for the response. 

     “Come in!” The Prince’s muffled voice rang out from inside the room. With that, Link pushed the door open with little resistance. It seemed almost strange to see the large and energetic prince seated still at a desk, papers and books spread before him yet neatly arranged. Link didn’t even try to stifle the chuckle that escaped at the sight.

     “Oh yes, laugh it up Mu-” The Prince began, eyes still glued to his work. As his eyes trailed up, however, he choked on the word. He stared at the champion, mouth gaping for a moment.

     “L-Link! What brings you here so soon?” Sidon jumped up from his chair, knees knocking into his desk and hands splayed flat. Despite the fact, a broad and bright grin stretched across his lips. 

     “Zelda asked me to deliver this to you.” Link said, grinning himself. The Zora prince’s happiness was always infectious. Link outstretched the letter in his hand. Sidon paused, excitement faltering. 

     “Oh, yes… Thank you.” He stared at the letter for a moment before taking it from the Hylian gingerly, meeting Link’s gaze as he tore it open. 

     As the Prince scanned the contents of the letter, his expression sobered. A long sigh escaped him as he slumped back into his chair. Link watched him, surprised. He’d never seen anything get to Sidon, his expression always a happy one. 

     “Sidon?” Link asked quietly, peering up at the Prince. Sidon looked at him crestfallen, his eyes deep with worry. Link felt a pang in his heart.

     “I… do not know what to do.” He said, his frown deepening. “This was the only way I knew to unite our people. The elders will not sway, and now I fear Zora’s Domain will only suffer for it.”

     “Zelda will find another way.” Link said firmly, placing a hand delicately on Sidon’s arm. Sidon shook his head.

     “Any document she needs will surely be destroyed or outdated. I thank you for your support nonetheless.” The Prince made an attempt of a smile, facing the Hylian fully. Link looked at him, dispirited and somber. Link thought frantically for an answer, anything to restore the happiness he had grown used to. He was never good with politics, but seeing the Zora prince in such a state was almost painful. He was willing to do anything to put a smile back on his face.

     “I’ll do it.” Link blurted suddenly, not really registering what he was saying. Sidon looked up, confused.

     “You’ll... do what?” He asked.

     “I’ll marry you.”

     “Oh! I’m flattered, truly... but what will this accomplish?” Sidon tilted his head. Link thought for a moment, unsure himself how it would help. Suddenly, the Prince gripped Link’s shoulders, his eyes widening. 

     “Wait a moment. As Princess Zelda’s personal knight you are from an esteemed family of royal knights, yes? That would make you at the very least a minor aristocrat. But not only that, you are a Champion, which makes for even closer connections to the royal family. My people value you greatly, and trust you not only as the hero who saved us from Vah Ruta and defeated Calamity Ganon, but as their revered friend.” Sidon shook the Champion's shoulders slightly, smile growing with each point. 

     Link looked up, surprised. “And what does that mean?”

     Sidon stood up quickly, looking down at the Hylian Champion with a bright grin. 

     “It means this might work, even better than the Princess herself I daresay. You'd do this, Link? You'd do this for me!? Ahah! You truly are my most treasured friend, you do not cease to amaze me!” Sidon gave an airy laugh, pulling Link off his feet into a hug. He spun him around the room, clutching him close. He set Link to the floor after a few moments with an apologetic smile. Link stumbled on his feet, the floor moving beneath him.

     “That’s good?” Link said, unsure and wobbling. Sidon nodded enthusiastically.

     “I must present this idea to my father. We have no rooms prepared for you, you would not mind staying at the inn tonight, yes?”

     “Of course not.”

     “Excellent! Come, come. We must make haste.” Sidon grinned, ushering the Hylian out of the room. He gave Link a bright smile. “I will come for you tomorrow. For now, go rest. Truly Link, thank you.”

     Link nodded, fuzzy. What exactly did he just offer?

     ~*~*~

     Sidon stood upon the petitioning dais before his father. His hands were folded behind his back as he stared up, a stoic expression in place. King Dorephan watched him curiously, leaning on the arm of the throne and tapping his cheek lightly. The elders of the council sat before him as well, Muzu standing post as head of the council. All but the King himself seemed unsure.

     “My son, you have called for council. I presume it is to do with the return of the Hylian Champion and the letter you had received this morning?” The King asked, looking down. Sidon squared his shoulders, tilting his chin skyward. A low chatter broke out among the council members. 

     “Yes, Father. I have received a letter from Princess Zelda regarding the unity proposal. She firmly refused and insists on finding another way, however I do not think she will find another feasible solution.” Sidon began speaking to the court, his voice detached.

     “Then she will not have her agreement. It is simple, Your Majesty.” A member of the council, Seggin, spoke quickly. Sidon shook his head, turning directly to face the council. 

     “I am afraid it is not that simple. For the past century, since the first appearance of Calamity Ganon and fall of Hyrule, we have been on a decline. In order to return Zora’s Domain to it’s former glory, a unity with the Hylians is essential. They were before and once again will be the center of commerce, and the correlation between their success with ours will be undeniable. Our resources as a majorly isolated kingdom are limited as they are currently. It would be wise to form this connection if we are able.” Sidon spoke, loud and unwavering. King Dorephan took on almost a pleased expression, while the council members grumbled in distaste. The information wasn’t news to the council, though it had not been brought up before due to the prejudices against Hylian race. 

     Trello stood from his seat in the council, his expression twisted bitterly. 

     “My Prince, while this may be true we cannot simply ignore tradition. We have been doing well as a race thus far, and to throw away thousands of years worth of tradition for such a thing would be foolish. If we must, we will find another source of trade with a kingdom that will agree to unite with us.” The elder Zora defended his position fervently, nearly shaking where he stood. Sidon nodded along to the spiel, knowing full well they would not find another source of trade as they hadn’t in one hundred years. The Hylians were vital to the economy, that much was true as could be seen by the lacking within the past century. 

     “Your highness, it seems we are at an impasse once more as when Princess Zelda stood in our court not a week ago. Continuing like this does not seem to be doing anything for the matter.” Muzu spoke up, irritated. 

     “Ah, Muzu, this is where you are wrong. While in my study this morning, the Hylian Champion Link delivered Princess Zelda’s letter. We spoke about the matter, and he came up with a marvelous idea to create that connection between our kingdoms.” Sidon said, a glimmer appearing in his eye as he spoke. King Dorephan leaned forward curiously.

     “Go on, Sidon.” The King nodded, a gesture for him to continue. Sidon bit in inside of his cheek. It was now or never. He breathed in deeply, smiling for confidence. 

     “There is another better suited to be wed to me.” He said, a little too quickly.

     “And who might that be?” The King asked, though a sort of understanding appeared on his features as he leaned back. Sidon’s eyes flicked to the door.

     “Link. Not only was he an aristocrat of sorts before Hyrule had been destroyed, he is a Champion. As such, his connections with the royal family are clear. He is a hero who has saved not only us Zora, but the every other race as well. Our people love and trust him as a treasured friend as it is. I would argue that he is a better choice than the princess herself.” Sidon spoke strongly, his head held high.

     “An aristocrat, you say? In such a case he may very well be in line to take the throne after Zelda, as all known royalty and descendants were destroyed during the Calamity.” King Dorephan pondered, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair. 

     “Have you forgotten something, my liege? A throne needs an heir to sit upon it.” Seggin huffed once more, his voice haughty. The King remained silent, and Sidon mentally berated himself for not thinking of such an issue sooner. He grappled for anything that came to mind, searching frantically for a solution. 

     “Surrogacy?” The Prince cleared his throat to hide the desperation in his voice. The court remained still, though the more time stretched on the more valid an answer it seemed. “It is not an unheard of solution, though not ideal. I am sure there is record of the Royal Family using surrogate mothers due to infertility.” Sidon added. 

     A low hum of voices echoed throughout the hall as the council debated the subject. King Dorephan sat back in his chair and smiled. Many of the council members aged faces were lined heavily with distaste. Muzu looked at Sidon curiously.

     “It seems to be a valid solution.” He said. The King nodded.

     “The court is dismissed for now. We will discuss the possible arrangement of this at a later date.” King Dorephan boomed. The council members stood to leave, grumbling. “Sidon, stay. I wish to speak with you.”

     Sidon stood still at the dais, staring up at his father. King Dorephan remained silent until the throne room was empty.

     “My son. We were faced with a delicate issue, and you solved it in stride. You took great care of the opinions of the council and traditions of our people, but Sidon. Are you sure you want to go through with this? It will be a political marriage, and that is not something we Zora allow lightly. As you know, love is as important to our people as the unity between kingdoms. But as your father, I also wish for what is best for you, my son.” He said, his rough tone softer than usual. Sidon took a deep breath and conjured an image of Link in his mind, lopsided grin on his face and mirth in his eyes. Sidon smiled softly, posture relaxing.

     “I am sure. It is what’s best for our people, and as for myself... I am confident in this unity.” Sidon told his father, looking him in the eye with an overflowing happiness. The King watched him for a moment intently, before his expression changed and he gave a nod.

     “I am proud of you Sidon. You will make a good king one day.”

     “You mean it..? Thank you, Father!” Sidon jumped up, excitement from the praise rising in his voice. King Dorephan laughed, his deep voice booming through the hall.

     “Of course, my son. I will send for Princess Zelda immediately. You are free to go.” He said with a gesturing wave. Sidon bowed forward before walking out of the throne room with a newborn fire. As soon as he was out of sight from his father, his walking turned brisk as he made his way towards Seabed Inn, a skip in his step. 

     As he spotted Link in front of the inn with Kodah, a wide smile stretched across his lips with barely contained happiness. 

     “Say hey there!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for the response last chapter! That's what really got me going to work on this, so thank you! Every comment pushes me to do a little more, and every kudo makes my day, so thank you! I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I put way too much effort in determining the distance between Kakariko Village and Zora's Domain for the impact of the story, aha. Anyways, now we're really starting to get into the interesting bits of the plot, huh? I think Sidon might have a little fish crush on our hero.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Princess leaned over the lower rail of one of Naboris’ legs, gazing over the expanse of Gerudo Town. She let out a long sigh as she watched the lights of the town begin to appear, the sun hanging low in the sky and casting an orange hue across the desert sands. With the coming of nightfall, the air became frigid. She ignored the cold, rather focusing her thoughts on another wasted day. A hand fell lightly upon her shoulder, soft yet sure._

_“Don't worry, Princess. You'll get it. It won't do you any good to be brooding about it here.” Urbosa’s voice carried strongly across the silent night. Zelda looked up solemnly at the Gerudo Champion, and then dropped her gaze. She studied her own hands, useless hands that held not a drop of sacred power despite her efforts. She clenched them into tight fists._

_“How do you know that? I've worked every day of my life and poured every ounce of energy and effort into unlocking these supposed abilities and yet… I have nothing to show for it. Urbosa… what if I fail? What then?” The Princess sighed, desperation and exhaustion parting her in one evident breath. She collapsed against the rail, as if the weight she bore was too much to stand. Urbosa placed her hands on both the Princess’ shoulders, turning the Hylian gently to face her. The Gerudo Champion knelt to her level, her expression soft._

_“You won't fail us, Princess. Even if you never unlock these powers, you will not have failed us. Your determination and drive is all you need, and I believe you will succeed. And if Ganon does show it's face anytime soon, you’ll show it what a princess can really do. One day you'll rule Hyrule as the queen who saved the world. I believe in you.” Urbosa held her firmly, a stern expression crossing her features. Zelda looked down, a light smile gracing her lips. It diminished after a moment, falling away as soon as it appeared. She sighed once more._

_“Say I do get these sealing powers and say that I do lock Ganon away… Someday I will be queen, but I do not know how. All I have ever done is train to become a princess of legend, to fulfill my destiny and duty. A life of endless yet fruitless prayer and meditation. I haven't the first idea how to run a kingdom. Will we defeat Ganon and then fail the kingdom from my ruling as queen?” The Princess frowned deeply, a troubling expression lining her features. Urbosa remained silent, watching as Zelda spoke freely of her troubles to the tiring night air._

_“There have been members of the court discussing a match for me. Thus far, Father has dismissed them all as to not disrupt my training, but I cannot keep from courting forever. I will have to marry one day and restrict my freedom further, I will be tied as the queen I do not know how to be. What if I do not get a say in who it is? And if I do not like them or they dislike me? I fear I would be a terrible wife. What if-”_

_“Princess, deep breath.” Urbosa cut her off, stilling her with the roughness of her voice. “Come, sit. You need a break from all of your worrying.” She guided the Princess to the floor gently, wrapping an arm around her back. Zelda opened her mouth as if to protest, but closed it once more._

_The sky had since turned black, and the luminous lanterns of Gerudo Town lit and emanated a soft glow over the surrounding desert sands. Princess Zelda fell to rest within moments, leaning against the Gerudo Champion for support._

     ~*~*~

     Link’s feet dangled from the edge of the quay, leaning back with a hand pressed flat against the slick stone. His other hand shielded the sun from his eyes as he watched the Zora prince cut through the waters of the East Reservoir Lake with grace, almost silently. The sun beat down on the Hylian Champion’s skin as he basked in the scenery of the lake and the jagged rock of Ja’Abu Ridge across the way. 

     Sidon came to a stop, pulling himself to the edge of the quay next to Link with ease. He propped his elbows onto the stone, looking up at the Champion with a smile. 

     “I did not invite you only with the intent of giving a show, you know.” He chuckled, grin deepening. Link stared at the Prince for a moment, slick red scales nearly shimmering in the daylight. Sidon, happy as always, seemed even more so than usual. Though he couldn’t tell if that was because he was in his natural environment or because of the arrangement of marriage. Link rolled his eyes, smiling, and with one fluid motion, pushed off the quay and into the frigid waters. 

     “There, happy?” He chattered, rubbing at his bare arms to circulate warmth. Sidon laughed, full and boisterous. 

     “Oh, do not be like that! I simply wished to swim and talk, after all, the last time we swam wasn’t very leisurely wouldn’t you say?” He moved away from the edge himself, and wrapped the Hylian Champion into a full embrace. “Warm yet?” 

     Link’s eyes widened as he clung to the Prince’s shoulders, unable to keep afloat otherwise. He clenched his jaw, pressing his lips into a firm line.

     “Ah-! Yes, warm.” Link gave, expression oddly remiss of pouting. Sidon laughed again, and released the Hylian. 

     “I apologize, you are just so charming! Truly!” Sidon grinned, leaning forward. Link looked away and cleared his throat, frowning. 

     “A-anyways. What did you want to talk about? The engagement, I’m guessing?” The Hylian offered, to change the subject. The Prince’s eyes widened, and he jumped away. 

     “You are right! Thank you for reminding me!” Sidon clasped his hands together, splashing the water around. Link sighed inwardly, for once thankful for the Zora prince’s attention span and energy. 

     “As you know, the court has agreed to this union and my father is to send for Princess Zelda. Her arrival will take approximately three weeks, as we have only Zora guards who cannot ride horses and must take breaks often, for walking in the sun will dry their scales. Should we decide to go through with this engagement, the council will allow us to adjust the courting period for our current situation.” Sidon explained freely, leaning his back against the side of the quay. 

     “What do you mean ‘should we decide to go through with this engagement?’ Are you unsure about it?” Link peered up at the Prince, attempting to block the sun from his eyes. 

     “Oh, of course not! I am very confident in this arrangement! I know that you had offered initially, but I had not yet asked if you are really willing to go through with this.” Sidon stated, waving a hand for emphasis. Link furrowed his brows. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He couldn’t quite recall a time he’d had a choice in a decision such as this, and his mind drew a blank. Link then looked at Sidon, really looked at him. An ever-present smile graced the Zora’s lips, and an air of comfort surrounded him. One of the friendliest and most supportive faces he’d met on his journey to conquer the Divine Beasts and destroy Calamity Ganon. Link had never been more sure of anything in his life. 

     “I am.” He said after a moment, giving a single determined nod. 

     “Wonderful! Are you aware of Zora courting customs?” The Prince beamed, a gleam in his eye. Link shook his head slowly, brows drawn.

     “As you may know, love is a very important aspect of our culture. Typically, a Zora royal may marry to any status they would like, however there are some added customs when it comes to an arranged marriage or marriages of convenience. There is a courting period of six months before the union, to assure the couple is compatible and sufficiently paired beforehand. However, due to our circumstance I was able to get one month and cut the time significantly. I must present you as my intended to the kingdom, although the courting process will begin immediately.” Sidon stretched out his shoulders as he explained, speaking of the matter with such ease that Link found he wasn’t nervous at all. Though one detail stuck with him. 

     “What if they don’t think we’re a good pair, though? What then?” Link looked down, his reflection in the water distorting with the current. 

     “You are perfect and charming, I have no doubts that we will be deemed compatible!” Sidon grinned widely, teeth gleaming. He placed a hand atop Link’s shoulder, assuring. Link’s eyes widened at the comment, color creeping to his cheeks. 

     “O-oh, thank you. So does this mean we have to be in love in order to be allowed to marry?” Link pressed his lips together, gazing up at the Prince. Sidon shook his head, smiling still.

     “Not necessarily. Any form of positive connection may be sufficient to be wed, though it is the council’s final decision. You are already my most treasured friend, and I am happy to marry you over any other!”

     Link looked away, the blush spreading to his ears. He frowned at his embarrassment, and crossed his arms over his chest. “Is there anything specific that needs to be done during Zora courting?”

     Sidon thought for a moment, humming. He tapped his chin lightly, and after a moment his eyes widened. “Ah, yes! There is one thing that I must do. It will take a few days at the very least, but it will not be long I assure you! Until I return you may do whatever you'd like in Zora’s Domain but please do not stray far.” 

     Link snapped his gaze back towards the Prince, arms falling limp to his sides. “Huh?” 

     “Yes, yes… Now, you'll be here for quite some time so I've taken the liberty of having a room prepared for you. You know where my room is, yes?” 

     “Wait, Sidon, what-”

     “What am I saying, of course you know where my room is. Now, the room to the right of it will be your quarters. If you have forgotten, I'm sure you can ask one of the guards out front.” Sidon continued on, ignoring the Hylian in his own excitement. 

     “Sidon-”

     “Am I forgetting anything? No, I believe that should be all. I will be back in a few days. I will return soon, Fiancé!” The Prince finished exuberantly, taking Link’s hand in his own. He gave it a light squeeze, and met the sputtering Hylian’s gaze momentarily before turning and ducking under the current and towards the rock ridge. Link stared, gaping after the stream of water that followed the Zora prince as he left.

     ~*~*~

     A rapid knock sounded at the door, alerting the Hylian awake very suddenly. He shot from the waterbed, reaching immediately for his sword at the bedside table with uncoordinated and clumsy grasps. Pushing the hilt out of his reach with his fingertips, he slipped from the bed and collapsed onto the ground in a heap of blankets. 

     “Linny? Linny what are you doing in there?” Kodah’s voice was muffled through the door. From the stone ground, Link groaned, blinking away sleep as he stared at the ceiling. As he stood, he recognized his surroundings as the guest quarters in the palace. It was strange to imagine wandering Zora’s Domain without the excitable prince’s presence, wherever it was he had to go to on such short notice. 

     Link stretched his arms over his head as he made his way to the door, flopping them to his sides like dead weight with a long sigh. Wrenching the door open, he blinked up at Kodah tiredly as she looked down at him with a smile. 

     “Linny, you're up! Finally. I heard you were here still but you didn't come by the inn last night so I asked around and found out that you got a room here. Lucky you, Champion.” She winked, putting a hand on her hip. “Anyways, I wanted to invite you to have breakfast with Finley, Kayden, and I. You will, won't you?” 

     Link sniffled, nodding groggily. “Yeah, just give me a moment.” He shut the door slowly, yawning.

     “Great! I’ll meet you back at the inn!” Kodah called as the door closed. 

     Link, half-awake, tied his hair back slowly, only moving to dress quicker when his stomach growled. 

     The Hylian Champion made his way to the inn once he as presentable as he was willing for the day, receiving a number of curious glances on his way. He shrugged them off, more focused on finding breakfast than the oddities of others. 

     “Link! Good morning!” Kayden gestured for the Hylian to come inside. Link nodded in greeting, following him in. Kodah smiled from where she sat, pushing forward a plate of fresh chopped porgy and steamed rice. Link wet his lips as he came closer. 

     “I figured I might put my cooking pot to use since I knew you were coming.” Kodah patted the seat next to herself and Finley, grinning. As soon as Link was seated, he picked at his fish hungrily, wolfing some chunks down whole. “So Linny, I’ve heard some interesting rumors about you lately.” She continued, watching the Hylian with amusement. Link grunted in response, barely nodding. “Regarding you and a certain prince?” She tapped her fingers on the table, grinning. 

     Link choked on a spoonful of rice, coughing. Kodah and Finley laughed, the former patting him lightly on the back. 

     “What have you heard?” The Hylian Champion asked, wiping his mouth.

     “Well, some are saying that the Prince stole you away to swim in the East Reservoir Lake yesterday. What was that about?” Kodah asked, a curious glint in her eye. Link paused, unsure of what he was able to tell. Despite the fact, his rapidly warming cheeks were telltale of his turmoil.

     “Sasan said he overheard Trello ranting about someone marrying Prince Sidon.” Finley spoke, looking up at the Champion from her seat. Link pursed his lips and remained silent, for fear he'd stutter if he spoke. He looked down. 

     “Come on you two, give the guy a break.” Kayden laughed lightly, coming from the small kitchen area and patting Kodah on the shoulder. She pouted. 

     “You’re no fun.” She stuck out her tongue, before picking at her raw porgy like a punished child. Finley piped up once more. 

     “I also heard Prince Sidon isn’t around though, his fanclub was whining about it earlier. I wonder why that is? Maybe he’s-” 

     “Finley,” Kayden warned. She snapped her mouth shut, and Kayden gave the Hylian a wink. “Don’t give Link any silly ideas.”

     Finley huffed, returning to her meal. She scarfed it down quickly, darting out the door soon afterwards with the excuse of meeting up with Sasan. Kodah sighed and shook her head as her daughter left. As Link finished, he sat back in his chair, sighing contentedly. Kayden left to tend to the inn, giving Kodah a quick kiss before setting up inside. 

     Kodah leaned forward, propping her elbows up on the table. “So, Linny. What are your plans? Are you going to be taking off today?” She asked him. Link shook his head. 

     “I’ll be staying for quite some time, actually.” He stood, taking his plate and hers with him. She looked at him with wide eyes, surprised.

     “You never stay longer than a day or two, Linny. How long is ‘quite some time?’” Kodah asked, her voice taking on an excited tone. Link smiled sheepishly, shrugging. He set the dishes into the sink connected to the wall. 

     “Well, Zelda will arrive in about three weeks, so until then at the very least. Though I’m told it will be much longer than that.” He twirled a stray bit of hair between his fingers as he leaned against the wall. 

     “I wonder why you’re staying so long?” Kodah gave him a knowing smile. “I won’t push, but you had better tell me what’s going on soon, Linny.” She reached out and pinched his arm lightly. Link batted her away, and nodded. 

     “Well, I’m off the the general store. Feel free to hang around here if you’d like, but you might find more interest around town.” Kodah said as she stood, stretching. Link lingered for a moment, assuring the kitchen was tidy before making his way down the smooth stone paths of Zora’s Domain. As he watched Mipha’s statue from afar, a Zora child ran up to him. He recognized her to be a member of Sidon’s fanclub.

     “Link! Link! Did you hear, did you?” She said frantically, pulling at his hand. He frowned as the Zora girl pulled him along the steps to the upper level of the Domain. She dragged him to the rest of the fanclub, Tula and Tona. As they noticed Laruta with Link in tow, their talking ceased and they jumped up. 

     “Link! You’ll know what’s going on, won’t you?” Tula beckoned him over frantically with waving arms. Tona nodded, her hands balled into fists and eyes wide. 

     “Tell us, tell us!” She said, nodding vigorously. Link looked between the three of them, raising a brow. The youngest huffed, crossing her arms. 

     “About Prince Sidon!” She elaborated, throwing a hand out for emphasis. He pressed his lips together firmly. Word got around quick.

     “What about him?” He asked, flicking his gaze to the ground. Laruta frowned.

     “Yesterday Tona and I were walking home, and Muzu was talking with Dento-” She began.

     “And they were talking about marriage! Like, Prince Sidon’s marriage!” Tona finished. Tula nodded sagely.

     “Plus today, Prince Sidon hasn’t been around, so maybe he really is getting married?” Laruta continued. Link frowned, once more wondering why the Prince's absence would indicate an engagement. “But Link!” She jumped up. “You’re really good friends with him, is he getting married?”

     “And to who?” Tona demanded, taking hold of one of Link’s arms. 

     “Is he marrying Princess Zelda?” Tula asked, grabbing his other arm.

     He looked at her and opened his mouth, but closed it again when Laruta tugged at the front of his tunic. 

     “Is it true that Princess Zelda is on her way? I was talking with Keye who said he was talking with Dunma who said she had an important mission to escort Princess Zelda to the Domain!” She stood on her toes, scrutinizing him curiously. Link gaped at them, finding nothing to say to their bombardment of questions. 

     “Link, you have to tell us!” The trio exclaimed in unison. The Hylian Champion blinked, and found his face heating up again. His mind drew a blank as to how he could answer them, and he only stared on with a panicked expression. He let out a long sigh of relief as he saw the familiar figure of Muzu approach, hands folded behind his back.

     “Don’t you girls have anything better to do than bothering the Champion?” His gruff voice called out. Link smiled desperately, and Muzu nodded in understanding. He watched in amusement as Sidon’s fanclub clung to the Hylian Champion for a moment, before shooing them away. Link sent a silent thank you to the Goddess as the girls released him, all mumbling apologies as they hurried away from Muzu’s stern gaze. He walked towards Link in an unhurried manner, smiling lightly.

     “It is amazing what rumors can spread in a single day.” Muzu commented, gesturing for Link to walk with him. Link nodded, quickly falling in step with the old Zora. 

     “Sidon didn’t really tell me whether I should be telling people or not. I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to be doing, to be honest.” Link admitted, scratching at the back of his neck. He walked slowly, keeping his pace in match with Muzu’s. The elderly Zora sighed, shaking his head. 

     “What is that boy thinking? I will give him a stern talking to once he returns...” Muzu said to himself bitterly, and Link smiled at the thought of Sidon being scolded. “While it is under normal circumstances fine for the townsfolk to know, I think it would be wise to keep it as much of a secret as possible until he decides to present you as his intended.”

     “Keep it a secret. Got it.” Link nodded, then frowned. “How do you suppose I do that? Everyone’s been rather… persistent today.”

     “That is for you to decide, Champion.” Muzu said with a grin before waving Link away. Link stopped with a frown, watching the Zora leave. As he disappeared around a corner, Link groaned inwardly. He’d completely forgotten to ask why Sidon was even gone in the first place.

     Link stood for a moment, still, and shook his head. The day was still young, and he still hadn't the slightest idea of when the Prince would return. He had said a few days, though with Sidon, one could never be sure. Link’s fingers itched for the weight of his sword, and he found himself heading towards the Zora training grounds off the trail from Zora's Domain.

     As he neared the grounds, he found himself nostalgic for the heaviness of the blade, and he began to feel content for the first time that day. Even just a few days from a little adventure and sword practice left him feeling antsy, especially after how recent the fall of Calamity Ganon was. His thoughts wandered to his engagement to Sidon. He was to be consort of the Zora prince, and he wondered what freedoms he was allowed once he was married. The Hylian Champion sighed, finding himself missing the excitable prince in his disappearance. 

     “Master Link!” A voice called out from behind him. Link turned, and saw Rivan with his hand up and waving. Link paused, waiting for the Zora to approach. 

     “No guard duty?” Link asked as he neared. Rivan shook his head, smiling. 

     “Gaddison is on duty right now, I thought I should come train. I should not be surprised to see you headed to train as well!” He said, and they continued walking down the path together.

     “I don't want to get rusty.” Link nodded. 

     “Of course!” Rivan agreed, and they walked in silence before Rivan spoke once more.

     “My daughter, Dunma, is on an important mission to escort Princess Zelda to Zora’s Domain. She is always one for adventure of course, but it does pose one question. Why are you not the one to escort her, as the princess’ personal knight?” Rivan asked, glancing to the side at Link as they walked. Link remained silent for a moment, unsure how to answer. 

     “I'm required to remain at Zora’s Domain until she arrives.” He supplied, clenching his jaw.

     “What a strange situation! Our prince disappears, some of our rank leaves to fetch the Hylian Princess, and her appointed knight is needed here.”

     “Must be coincidental?” Link spoke, sounding more like he was asking a question. Rivan chuckled.

     “I have been hearing talk of marriage. Do you know anything about that, Master Link?”

     “Sorry Rivan, I really have to go train.” Link slipped away as they neared the training grounds. The architecture was similar in extravagance to that of the entirety of Zora's Domain. Luminous stone spires lit the path, illuminating the azure stone walls. The main floor held stacks of training dummies, recruits already training there with practice spears. To one side was the armory and to the other the resting and medical house. 

     Link found his way to the armory and picked up one of the few swords on the rack. He weighed the blade in one hand and tossed it to the other with ease, feeling it. Satisfied with the quality of the weapon for its purpose, he set out to the main floor and got to work mutilating the dummies with smooth ease. 

     A hand fell upon his shoulder before he could lunge forward once more to attack his fifth or sixth dummy. Snapping up, he whirled around with the worn blade in hand. Sweat dripped from his forehead, and he panted heavily from exhaustion. Bazz stepped backwards, hands up in defense. 

     “My apologies, I'd forgotten how concentrated on your swordplay you can get. Excellent work though, as always!” The Zora smiled lightly as Link let out a heavy sigh, dropping the sword.

     “Sorry, sorry.” He groaned. 

     “No worries! I was told you were out here and I came to see if you'd like something to eat, assuming you haven't yet.” Bazz, captain of the guard, nodded, holding forward a grilled stealthfin wrapped in a Korok leaf. Link’s stomach growled loudly. 

     “Thank you.” Link was barely able to get out as he shoved a large portion of the fish into his mouth. Bazz laughed. 

     “You really haven't changed!” He said joyfully. Link shrugged, swallowing.

     “How much changing could I have been doing when I was sleeping?” He pointed out. Bazz laughed again, and then paused. 

     “So…” He began, and Link groaned inwardly in anticipation of the conversation topic he'd been having all day. “I suppose an unofficial congratulations is in order.”

     Link snapped his gaze up, surprised. “You know?”

     “I am the captain of the guard, they can't very well send my best off to fetch a princess without telling me why. Do not worry Link, I know my place, I will not tell any others. It's strange, though, I always imagined you would be with Lady Mipha or Princess Zelda.” Bazz said, wistful. Link shrugged again, finishing the trout.

     “Say, would you like to help train new recruits? They need some work, and I know from experience that you are an amazing tutor.” Bazz grinned suddenly. 

     Link spent the rest of his day teaching the new Zora recruits the proper way to wield a sword, and the usefulness of proper timing. He sparred individually with each them, and in the end made for a real match with Bazz. By the time he'd returned to his bedroom in the palace, the moon hung high in the sky and his feet dragged on the paths back. Though he had to admit, Zora’s Domain was certainly beautiful at night. 

     He fell into his bed, the surface rippling like waves beneath him. He drifted to sleep soon afterwards, his last thoughts wandering to the Zora prince and hoping for his swift return.

     ~*~*~

     The next two days passed much the same, suspicion of the Prince’s whereabouts growing with each day. Link barely managed to evade all of the questions by the time the third day came around. 

     On the fourth day, Link wandered out of the palace, prepared for the next round of bombarding questions. None came, however, in fact there was no one around at all. He frowned, making his way quietly to the center of the Domain, every possibility running through his mind at once. As he neared, the loud chatter of the Zora people could be heard and echoed off the walls. It wasn't difficult to see what the excitement was about, as Sidon was the tallest Zora in the domain save for his own father. Link paused with wide eyes as he watched the Zora welcome their prince home. 

     Sidon was laughing full and clear, and Link stared at him with his mouth agape. As the Prince turned, he caught sight of the Hylian Champion, and stopped with a sharp intake of breath. His mouth suddenly split into a wide grin as he waved.

     “Hello there! Link!” He shouted above the crowd. Link smiled, chuckling. He covered his face with his hands and shook his head. 

     The crowd of Zora stepped out and to the side, allowing their prince to make way to the Hylian Champion. Link stood still, shocked as Sidon nearly barreled though and gathered the Hylian into his arms, lifting him off the ground.

     “Ahh!” Link yelped as Sidon squeezed him tightly, face flaring an embarrassing shade of red as the other Zora watched on. 

     “I apologize for leaving you in such haste, Link, but I had some business to attend to.” The Zora prince said quietly, lowering the Champion to the ground. Link cleared his throat and looked away. 

     “I-it's fine.” He muttered. The excitement of the Prince’s return had died and a new chatter of the scene before them erupted throughout the dispersing crowd. Sidon grabbed hold of Link’s arm gently, guiding him away. 

     “To be perfectly honest I left in such a hurry that I had not told you why I was leaving in the first place. I will show you, although I would prefer a bit of privacy first.” The Prince spoke as he lead the Hylian Champion towards his study and away from the still present crowd. Link nodded dumbly, still barely processing that Sidon had returned in the first place.

     “Oh, and pardon my affection if I've scared you! I have been working tirelessly on what I'm about to show you, and the excitement has gotten to me.” The Prince pushed the door to his study open, ushering the Hylian inside and closing it again behind him. Link shook his head, then paused. 

     “You've been working on something?” He asked, looking curiously at a small box the Prince had produced. Sidon nodded, beaming. 

     “I have! Oh, I do hope it is to your standards. Though it will not match your charm, I have poured my greatest efforts into this gift.” He presented the box to Link, who took it gently, his cheeks dusted pink. He set the box down on the desk, and removed the lid with care, peering into the box acutely aware of the Prince’s hopeful gaze on his back. 

     Inside set so elegantly it may have been made of glass, was a silver metal full choker, much like the Zora’s own. The details were pristine and intricate, swirling and weaving smoothly into a heavy blue stone set into the throat of the piece. Link’s breath caught, unable to take his eyes off of it. 

     “It’s… It’s beautiful.” He breathed. Then, he turned his attention to the Prince, meeting his gaze reluctantly. “You made this?”

     Sidon nodded, grinning widely. “I’m so happy that you like it! Here, would you like help putting it on?” He took the necklace from the box delicately and unhooked the back. 

     “Ah, yes. Thank you.” Link turned fully, lifting his hair from the back of his neck. 

     “It is actually quite sturdy, because the metal is Silverscale. In Zora culture this is actually a sort of symbol of engagement much like your armor gifted by my late sister... I hope this union is not too strange for you, having nearly been engaged to her but a century ago.” Sidon began as he placed the jewelry around the Hylian’s neck. “This is a Zora’s Sapphire, although they are very hard to find.” He continued contentedly, allowing his hands to linger on Link's neck. 

     “A symbol of engagement? I had no idea, was I supposed to make something for you in return? I love it, I really do.” Link turned, waving his hands frantically. Sidon laughed, and settled on a smile. Link continued. "And to be honest I don't know how I'm supposed to feel, being engaged to you while Mipha once loved me. Knowing her though, she's likely supporting us even now."

     “Perhaps you could tell me of her heroic deeds one day, I fear I was too young to truly recall her now." He spoke somberly, before brightening again. "Oh, but do not worry! This is just an old custom that used to be done by royalty. Now the only set tradition is for the princess to make her intended armor with a scale of her own woven into it. Hardly anyone uses the Zora’s Sapphire to represent marriage anymore because they are so rare, however it is something silly I have always wanted to do for my own intended and everyone will know what it means. Because it is so rare it will embody my trust, respect, and devotion to you, as my intended.” Sidon bowed forward, hand to his chest. 

     “O-oh, ah, thank you.” Link breathed, staring at the Prince with wide eyes. “How does it look?” He could feel the tips of his ears heat as Sidon looked up with a warm gaze. He broke into a soft smile. 

     “You are beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little bit of a challenge for me, and it ended up getting WAY too long so I had to split it into two parts, which may make for an extra chapter than planned. That said, thank you all so much for the comments and kudos!! Like I said last time, they really are the big motivator to continue this, you're all amazing people! So thank you, again, and I hope you enjoyed this long chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_“Don’t you think this is all a bit… unnecessary?” Revali crossed his wings over his chest, his eyes trained on the Hylian Champion who stood away close to the pillars in a one-sided conversation with Daruk. The Hylian Princess shifted on her feet next to the Rito Champion, both facing the other pair. Zelda tugged at the sleeves of her royal garb nervously, staring ahead with an expression nearly blank._

_“Daruk believes this ceremony and grandeur will be good for us, to make a bond of sorts. I have only known Link for a short time, but I know that there is no bond this ceremony will create.” She spoke softly, as to not be heard by the other Champions. Her expression had not wavered, though the tone of her voice relayed the emotion more than adequately._

_“He is skilled in swordplay for sure, but the rest of us Champions, me especially, we are all the best of what our tribes have to offer. We have abilities he could hardly begin to comprehend, what makes him better than any of us? The rusty sword on his back? Please.” The Rito Champion scoffed, his head to the side._

_“He is required to defeat Ganon, as the chosen hero.” The Princess said as if she were reading directly from a script, her voice flat and emotionless. Revali snorted, and turned to look at her. Her posture was straight with her hands folded delicately at her front, the picture of regality. She looked miserable._

_“Oh, please. You know as well as I do that you don’t want him here. And to think, the princess of prophecy not even given a choice in the matter.” He shook his head in faux sympathy. “Of course if given the chance, I could triumph him in battle. What does he have that I do not? A hero complex perhaps?” He nudged the princess. She smiled, chuckling lightly._

_“Revali, I am not so sure that you do not have one yourself.” She laughed, earning a light frown from the Rito Champion. “But I have noticed that about him. In fact I have lost him on multiple occasions because he was collecting hot-footed frogs for a farmer or something of the like.” She continued, a light smile present._

_“Ah! Maybe it’s not so much a hero complex as much as him being extremely distractible then! I fear our chances with a ‘Hero’ like him are dwindling, as he might need to put off defeating Ganon to rescue a cucco!” Revali laughed, attempting to stifle the noise with a wing._

_“I do not believe he even realizes what he is doing half of the time. I swear he does this without thinking first.” Zelda watched the knight as Daruk crushed him with the weight of his palm on the little Hylian's shoulder._

_“I have a hard time imagining him thinking at all.”_

_“I fear he will get himself into unnecessary trouble someday, and drag me down with him.” Zelda shook her head, and turned to face Revali._

_“He’s your hero.” Revali said, mimicking a swoon. The Princess grimaced. “And look! It’s nearly time to anoint him as such. Have fun, Princess!” The Rito Champion grinned, pushing her forward._

     ~*~*~

     Zelda’s heeled boots clicked softly on the floor as she paced back and forth down the main hall. Her features were drawn in deep thought, and she chewed her bottom lip slightly. Impa sighed, long and drawn from where she sat. 

     “Princess.” Impa said. “At this rate you will burn footprints into my nice wooden floors.” 

     Zelda paused, frowning at the woman. Impa smiled, patting the seat next to her. The Princess gave a long sigh, wandering over with a look of defiance and lowered herself next to Impa. She remained silent for a moment. 

     “Impa, I have found the documents to defeat the need of a marriage, but I cannot be happy about such a thing until Link has returned. It has been over a week. That is more than enough time to have delivered a letter and returned.” Zelda threw her hands out in exasperation, stilling, and drawing them back close to her body. “You do not think I frightened him away, do you?” Her voice became quiet and almost meek. Impa shook her head, laying a wrinkled hand upon the Princess’ shoulder to rest. 

     “Do not worry, he will return. He always does.” The woman nodded to herself. Zelda’s shoulders dropped as she relaxed, though the expression she wore never wavered. 

     “But what if he is lost? Or hurt somewhere?” She lifted her head, her eyes widening with the possibility. She moved to stand, but Impa pushed her back down. 

     “Princess, he is a grown boy with a map. Besides, he has been all over the world and back again by this point, I doubt he is hurt or lost.” Impa chuckled, and Zelda’s frown deepened. “He has probably gotten distracted. You know how he is, he’s given a task and he does seventy-six other things before he actually gets to what he’s been told to do.” She shook her head, smiling. 

     “It would seem the Shrine of Resurrection has taken more than his memory, but his attention span as well. When he got the chance he would help someone in need, but never would f heorsake his duties.” The Princess huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. Impa patted her arm lightly. 

     “Ah, but it was his duty, was it not? During his quest to defeat Calamity Ganon, he saved Hyrule in many small ways on his journey. He gained the trust and friendship of many people, including the residents of our own humble village. He saved Hyrule one cucco at a time.” A grin lit up the woman’s features. Zelda smiled, looking down with an expression of nostalgia. 

     “Cuccos, you say? That reminds me of something the Rito Champion Revali once said to me…” 

     ~*~*~

     At the first knock, Zelda hurried herself to the entrance. She stood and dusted her clothes with her hands, prepared to wrench the door open after ten days since her knight’s departure. She squared her shoulders and conjured a speech in her mind to give Link a stern lecture about wandering off in the middle of his duties. At the second knock—a pair of knocks—she paused with her hand on the knob. Link wasn’t at the door. A feeling of despair filled the pit of her stomach as she opened it warily, her expression devoid of emotion. 

     She swallowed thickly at the sight of two Zora guards bearing the royal crest of the Zora tribe, her knight nowhere to be found. They bowed in unison at the sight of the Princess and rose just the same, their Silverscale spears in hand and uniform. 

     “Welcome to Kakariko Village. You are quite the ways from Zora’s Domain, have you arrived by order?” 

     “Yes, your Majesty. We’ve come by order of King Dorephan to escort to you to Zora’s Domain to ratify and attend the union of Hyrule and Zora kingdom between Prince Sidon and Hylian Champion Link.” The woman said, her voice stiff and official. Zelda opened her mouth and closed it again, staring in disbelief at the guards. 

     “When you wish to depart, we will protect you in your knight’s stead. He was unable to attend, as the Prince insisted on beginning the courtship immediately. We are projected to arrive five weeks before the official ceremony, but you may return to Kakariko after you meet with the King and couple in question if you so choose. We’ll return in the morning to escort you, Princess. I am Tottitka and this is Dunma.” The Zora continued on, speaking as if he weren’t delivering life-altering news. Zelda’s eyes widened, and her head snapped up. Her regal facade fell completely. 

     “Wait, marriage? He’s getting married?” She sputtered, gripping the door frame tightly. Dunma nodded. 

     “Yes, your Highness. With the intent to unify our kingdoms, from my understanding. I don’t know much of the story beyond that, we are simply guards.” She spoke, sensing the Princess’ troubled state. Zelda nodded, numbly. 

     “Very well then. Feel free to stay at the inn until tomorrow, I will be prepared to leave then.” She said, frowning. Dunma placed a hand on her shoulder, a sympathetic expression in place of the rigid and stoic one she had arrived with. 

     “All will be well, Princess. You will be able to talk to Master Link as soon as we arrive, I’m sure of it.” The Zora woman spoke quietly, her hand lingering on the Princess’ shoulder.

     “Please prepare for departure.” Tottitka dropped the end of his spear onto the ground heavily with an audible thud. Zelda nodded and pulled back, her hand on the door. 

     “Of course, I will be expecting you in the morning.” The Princess cleared her throat, reverting her composure to that of royalty. The pair of Zoras nodded similarly, and stepped away from the door, turning in sync. 

     Zelda shut it behind them, and stared at the woodgrain. Her forehead knocked against the surface as she released a long shuddering sigh. Link thought he had to marry the Zora prince because she could not bring herself to. Her eyes slipped shut. 

     The floor behind her creaked slowly with the weight of Impa standing.

     “What is the matter, Princess?” 

     ~*~*~

     The metal choker fitted comfortably around his intended’s throat like pretty reminder of their engagement. His intended. Something deep within the pit of the Zora prince’s stomach fluttered at the notion, and he dragged his fingers from the back of Link’s neck to his shoulder, squeezing. The Hylian Champion sat at the blue coral vanity, dissecting his own appearance in apparent nervousness. He fidgeted on the stool. Sidon stood right behind him, bent on one knee to better match their heights. He smiled sympathetically. Link turned, craning his neck against the metal of the choker to meet the Prince’s gaze. 

     “Are you sure these clothes are fine? Will the council be upset because I’m not dressed nicely?” Link tugged at the hem of his tunic, brows furrowed. Sidon shook his head, a lilting laugh escaping as he did so. 

     “No of course not! You are perfect! I will present my intended just as you are. Not with stuffy clothing because our elders wish it so.” He smiled genuinely. “The Zora people love you, Link. They trust you. As do I, you will be received wonderfully.”

     “I don’t like politics.” Link frowned, displeasure etching his features. Sidon chuckled, squeezing his shoulder.

     “I do hope you are not regretting your decision to wed me, then. Do not think of it as political, I will simply be presenting my wonderful husband-to-be to my people.” He said with a smile. Link ducked his head to hide the blush that crept over his cheeks, stray hairs falling over his eyes. “If you are, then I believe they are ready.”

     Link nodded, standing and pushing away from the mirror. Sidon stood as well, grabbing the Hylian’s arm lightly in reassurance. He led him to the door where Muzu waited. 

     “You are ready? Good then. Prince Sidon, you are to address your people and announce your engagement. You are then free to go wherever you wish, show him off if you will.” Muzu waved a hand, gesturing to the door. The Prince gripped Link’s arm a bit tighter.

     “Yes Muzu, I understand.” He said, and steered the Hylian into the open expanse of the throne room. King Dorephan sat upon the throne, regal. He smiled at his son and the Prince’s intended as they passed through. 

     “Are you ready? They are waiting.” The King leaned forward, a glint in his eye. Sidon paused, Link in tow, and gave a firm nod. “Then go, my son. All is well.”

     They descended the palace steps in silence, the chatter and noise of the citizens apparent and excited as they approached. Link clung tighter to the Prince’s side, huddling close as if to hide or disappear completely by his size. Sidon found himself smiling down at the Hylian, any nerves he once had for the moment replaced by a strange exhilaration stirring from deep within.

     In truth the prospect of marrying for political reasons had initially crushed the Zora prince, as it would any Zora. Though he knew his duties and debt to Hyrule Kingdom well, he had always wanted to marry for love and love alone. He held Link’s arm tighter and found no regret in his decision, he was happy. He just hoped that Link was too. 

     They made the short way to the balcony overlooking the center of Zora’s Domain, Mipha’s pearlescent form facing the entrance of the kingdom. The Prince bowed his head for a moment towards the back of the statue, silently asking for her forgiveness and blessing to marry her old love. Although he did not expect an answer, he remained. 

     Clearing his throat, Sidon turned upwards to see the entire Domain had their eyes upon him and Hyrule’s Champion, a bated silence washing over the kingdom. Link tugged at his arm silently, urging him to speak, no doubt. Sidon hummed, and drew his hand from the Champion’s forearm to his upper back, fingers trailing over the cool metal of the necklace for comfort. The necklace that was on display with very clear intent, display to mark Link as his own. He breathed in sharply. 

     “My friends! With the recent fall of Calamity Ganon, we have the opportunity to trade and expand our commerce, to regain our former glory as it was before Ganon’s desolation. We will aid the Hylian people in rebuilding their kingdom, and to do so, their Champion and I have decided upon a union to remain true to Zora tradition. You may have taken note of my brief absence, and the reason of my departure is a most joyous one.” Sidon spoke loudly and clear, he tugged Link closer. “I have crafted an engagement gift with my own two hands, set with the Zora’s Sapphire as is accepted and adorned by my intended.” 

     The silence that washed over the crowd was broken by sharp gasps, wide eyes and frantic chattering. The Prince had created such a gift for a Hylian of all people, the most revered and important symbol of marriage and love. 

     Sidon hooked his fingers around the metalwork, brushing against the Hylian’s delicate skin. Link swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing against the Silverscale partially out of nervousness and partially due to the incessant tugging at his neck. 

     “I am here to present to you, my people, the Hylian Champion Link as my intended. He has helped us in our time of need and seen to our individual problems. He has saved us from the threat posed by Vah Ruta and placed our dear late princess’ spirit to rest. Not only did he defeat Calamity Ganon and save the world, he has been a tremendous friend to us all.” Sidon turned, facing the Hylian who was charmingly pink in the cheeks from the praise. The Prince took on a gentler, less formal tone. “Link, you surprise me every time I have had the pleasure to see you. You are a savior and a dear friend, courageous and strong. You are my hero.” 

     Link blushed fiercely, ducking his head to hide the embarrassment. The Prince simply smiled down at him, moving his hands to his shoulders and squeezing them in encouragement. Sidon looked down over the rail, beaming happily at the sputtering crowd. Faces of joy and surprise, that of stern council members and of friends. For the most part, the chattering from the earlier announcement had ceased and was replaced with a lengthy stunned silence to his near confession. 

     Sidon barely noticed, hia attention turned back to the Hylian with a certain warm fondness blossoming in his chest. Link looked up almost shyly, his cheeks still tinged and glowy with a little lopsided and nervous grin. 

     The Zora people watched on, the moments stretching into minutes, watching their interaction with a certain surreality to it. They looked on from below, eyes still wide and unbelieving. Whoever started it, someone did, a sudden cheer rang out across the entirety of the Domain with many following. Happy shouting and tears flowed for their benevolent prince’s fortune. To them, this may as well have been a union solely built on love if the engagement gift was any indication. The elders of the council glowered and turned their backs, their wrinkled faces drawn sour. 

     A wide grin split across the Prince’s features, and he pulled Link into a tight embrace with such swiftness that it knocked the Champion’s breath away with a surprised gasp. Once Sidon lowered his feet to the ground again, Link’s face was a scarlet red. He scowled, trying his best to shoot an angry look at Sidon. The sight was so wonderful to the Zora prince, he threw his head back in laughter, feeling his own cheeks warm at the sight. 

     The cheers died, and left in their wake was a comfortable atmosphere of welcome and joy as the Zora people split into their respective groups and gossiped, dispersing. The news of the Prince’s engagement was a happy and momentous occasion and the Zoras chattered excitedly. 

     Sidon looked down at the Hylian with a wide grin, incisors gleaming. Link couldn’t help but smile back. “I think perhaps it is time we visit your friends, our people.” The Prince laid a hand on the Champion’s shoulder, heavy and reassuring. Link nodded, following his fiancé’s lead down the large stone steps into the center of Zora’s Domain. People stared at them, at the engagement gift and the hand on his shoulder. It was expected, but Link couldn’t seem to care. Sidon had referred to the Zoras as ‘their’ people, not just his. The Hylian couldn’t place the feeling in his chest into words, not properly. His mind dwelled on the cheering, the happiness of the crowd, their approval. Despite that, he found himself worrying. He wondered if Zelda was on her way. 

     Link remained remarkably quiet, even for him. Sidon paused, and looked down. He scrutinized his features for a sign of issue, the slight downturn of his lips. “Link?”

     “Huh?” The Hylian looked surprised, not even registering the fact that the Prince had even stopped. He blinked. Sidon looked down at Link, his eyes filling with worry. The Prince’s mouth opened for a moment, and closed again. Was Link regretting his decision to marry? His chest tightened at the notion, but he shook away the thought. Link had already told him that he held no regrets. Sidon returned his attention to the his husband-to-be. 

     “Are you well?” He asked, bending down a bit. Link nodded, glancing away. The Zora prince pulled him aside, out of the main walkway. He knelt down on one knee to get closer, taking one of the Hylian’s much smaller hands in his own. Turning over the delicate palm, Sidon traced the lines with his fingertips lightly, eyes downcast. After a moment, he folded his other hand over it gently. He looked up with a soft smile. 

     “If you have any worries or regrets at all, please do tell me. You are my most treasured friend, and soon to be consort. This may have been arranged for politics but do not become formal with me. You may tell me anything that is on your mind.” Sidon squeezed the palm in his hand gently, comforting. Link’s shoulders relaxed, sighing. He was unsure as to what to do with his free arm and so he rested his other hand over the Prince’s. His skin—scales—were smooth, slick. Link avoided feeling much as to not startle with his fascination. Rather, he traced the sharp edges mindlessly, nodding. 

     “I’m just worried about Zelda, how she'd feel about this. I am her knight after all, though my duties as a Champion were fulfilled. Will I be able to see her again?” Link said, uncertainty in his voice. The Prince detached his hands, and reached up barely touching the Hylian’s cheek. The tips of his fingers grazed Link's skin. 

     “I believe that she will be pleased to have her solution without having to marry me at the very least. Do not worry Link, everything will work out as it should.” Sidon reassured softly, grabbing for Link’s hand again, pressing his lips to the Hylian’s knuckles briefly before standing once more to his towering position. Link pressed his lips together firmly, ears blazing red, and nodded. 

     “Let us pay a visit to your friends at the inn, shall we? They will no doubt like to see you on this occasion.” Sidon suggested, and they began walking back down the path. Link hardly had a chance to nod in agreement before a little dense body barreled into his torso, gripping at his sides. 

     “Ahh!” Link jumped, prying at the Zora girl. Laruta, the youngest member of Prince Sidon’s fanclub looked up at the Hylian with large and watery eyes.

     “So you're the one marrying him? It’s not fair! How come you get to marry my prince?!” She exclaimed, holding onto Link’s tunic tightly. The Hylian patted her arms with uncertainty, his expression a mix of a frown and a look of surprise. Sidon stifled a laugh behind his hand, stepping back when Link shot him a glare from above the Zora girl’s head. 

     Tula and Tona approached from behind, slower yet both with stricken expressions. Link glanced between the three, and then back to Sidon who held his hands up in defense. 

     “I wanted to be the one to marry Prince Sidon!” Tula pouted. Tona’s arms were crossed over her chest, she shot Tula a frowning look. 

     “Does this mean there can’t be a fan club anymore?” Tula whined, grabbing at Tona’s arm. Laruta gasped, jumping away from Link. The Hylian stepped back with Sidon, dreading the confrontation as much as he did the first time.

     “Link! Link! You can't marry Sidon, what will we do without the fan club!?” She grabbed his sleeves and shook him, surprising even the Champion with her strength. Link opened his mouth to speak, exasperated. 

     “Of course there will still be a fan club! Prince Sidon is still the coolest!” Tona said with a wag of her finger at Laruta, cutting Link off. 

     “And still very handsome!” The little Zora girl piped up, hopeful. 

     “And very taken.” Tula nudged Tona’s side, winking at the Hylian. Both Link and Sidon ducked their faces away, sheepish. Laruta turned to face the Prince and Champion fully. She stood determined with her hands balled at her hips. 

     “Link! Prince Sidon! You’re in love so that makes it okay!” She nodded vigorously. Link gaped, feeling the heat of his cheeks deepen, and Sidon looked much the same. Tona clapped her hands together, nearly giggling. 

     “You two were so cute up there! I’ve been suspecting something for a while, and now you’re getting married! And the Sapphire? Ahh, so romantic.” She fanned herself, slumping against the other Zora girl. Tula frowned, and pushed her off. 

     “No! I was the one who said there was something going on between them!” She crossed her arms, glaring at Tona. Sidon blinked at the girls, and shook his head. He stepped forward a bit, touching Link’s arm. 

     “Thank you, girls. I always appreciate the support you give me, and I am glad to know you approve of our engagement.” He smiled, charming. His hand kept on Link’s arm. The three Zoras paused and looked up, sighing. 

     “Of course!” They shouted in unison, all looking at the pair with wide and dreamy eyes. 

     “If you would excuse us then, there are others to show my wonderful fiancé off to.” Sidon told them, pulling Link close to his side. The girls nearly squealed, nodding with bright faces and huddling together closely to swoon over the Prince and Champion. Link’s face burned as he was led away, the fact that he was even blushing so madly just added to the embarrassment. 

     Especially when they nearly walked straight into Kodah in front of Seabed Inn. 

     Kodah just about doubled over when she saw the little Hylian, red faced and pulled tight against Zora prince, smiling brightly. 

     “Linny! There you are!” She exclaimed, pulling the Hylian free from Sidon’s grip. She hugged him tightly for a moment, a broad smile in place. Kayden trailed behind from the open inn, Finley and Sasan in tow. “So this is what you’ve been hiding!” Kodah pulled away, gripping Link’s shoulders still. The Hylian shrugged, a smile of his own creeping up. Kayden stepped forward, bowing respectively to the Prince. 

     “Congratulations my Prince, Link.” He patted Link’s arm, informally. Kodah released Link, allowing him to drift back near Sidon. The Prince took the gesture with comfort, shuffling nearer to the Hylian with a happy smile. 

     “Yeah, congratulations you guys!” Kodah laughed. “I still can’t believe that this is what you were hiding. You were never so sly, Linny!” 

     Link rolled his eyes, grinning even so. Finley jumped up. “Yeah! Next me and Sasan will be getting married, once he bulks up a bit.” She grabbed Sasan’s arm, who looked down at her with a frown. 

     “Finley…” Kodah sighed, placing a hand on her hip. Finley rolled her eyes, pouting. She looked up at Sasan. The Hylian glanced between the mother and daughter with widened eyes, and stepped back out of Finley’s grip. 

     “I think I’ll stay out of this one.” He laughed nervously. Sidon and Link chuckled, passing a glance between one another. Sidon looked ahead and bowed forward. 

     “I thank you all for your approval.” He said cheerfully. “I must apologize however, there are many others to see to.” 

     Kodah turned to the Prince and waved her hand. “It’s no trouble at all, thank you for coming to see us. You’d better visit soon, Linny!” 

     Link said his goodbyes with a final crushing hug, and left them in the distance to tend to the inn once more, and to bicker as they were bound to do. 

     A majority of the day was spent visiting other Zoras and receiving most of their approvals, though some only grumbled their appreciation of the couple adhering to tradition. The sun was dipping low in the sky as they made their way to one last stop. Although Link was exhausted, he insisted on seeing his two old friends at the barracks. Sidon simply smiled at the request, nodding. 

     The grounds, for the most part, were empty save for a few lingering guards. Both Rivan and Bazz were shedding their armor, hanging thin silver breastplates on their respective racks. 

     “Good job today, Rivan.” Bazz slapped the other Zora on the back, grinning. 

     “Thank you, Sir.” Rivan turned. His eyes widened at the sight of Link and Prince Sidon approaching, and his hand stuttered a salute as he straightened his posture. Bazz blinked at Rivan, and then noticed the Prince and Hylian. He laughed, resting a hand heavily on Rivan’s shoulder and shaking it. 

     “Ah, Prince Sidon! Link! Allow me to say congratulations.” He bowed forward, turning slightly and giving Link a wink. “Again.” Bazz grinned. 

     “Yes, congratulations Prince Sidon, Master Link!” Rivan nodded, almost excitedly. He paused, and then cast a curious glance in Bazz’s direction. “Again? You knew?” 

     “Of course I knew, I am the captain of the guard!” Bazz said cheerfully, laughing again. “Why else do you think your daughter was sent to retrieve Princess Zelda?” 

     “She knew too?” Rivan frowned. “It feels as if I am the last to know.”

     “Oh, do not say that! I am sure Link would have told you if he was able to, yes?” Bazz pat the Zora’s shoulder. Link looked up at the mention of his name, the lack of energy really sinking in. He blinked a few times, and nodded a bit weaker than he would have liked. Sidon stood contentedly at his side, a hand hovering at his back should he fall asleep mid-walk. The day had been a long one. 

     “You would have been the first to know, knight’s honor.” Link smiled. 

     “I suppose that will be Prince Consort’s honor soon enough, hm?” Bazz elbowed Rivan, grinning slyly. 

     “That does not sound as smooth, Sir.” Rivan made a face. 

     “Oh, do not be a downer on today of all days, Rivan.” Bazz rolled his eyes, smiling. “Anyways. You must have had a long day, no doubt! The night guard is on duty now, and Rivan and I must return home.” He straightened the rest of the gear on the rack and tugged at Rivan’s arm. 

     "To our separate homes, of course." Rivan added. 

     "Yes, I would think so." Link nodded, sleepy. 

     "Not together, no." Bazz chuckled. Rivan pinched at the captain's side, who laughed. 

     "Well goodnight, get home safely!" Link called, waving lightly as the Prince guided him away, grateful for the shortened conversation. 

     “Let us speak more often, Master Link!” Rivan said, waving goodbye. Link nodded, yawning as he was pulled along the now-dark path. 

     As they were out of earshot and well on their way to the palace, Sidon grinned. 

     “See Link? There is nothing to worry about. All of our people love you.” He said. Link turned to him warily, tilting his head up to catch the Prince's soft gaze. The Hylian nodded wordlessly, lowering his head and drooping. Sidon paused with pursed lips as he watched Link pause as well, movements much slower. The Prince watched him stifle another yawn. With a silent prayer to not startle the Hylian, Sidon gently scooped the much smaller body into his arms, heavy with fatigue. Link’s eyes slipped shut. 

     The Prince stood for a moment, staring down at the Hylian’s soft features almost dreamy, he may have been dreaming. His peaceful expression, the way the moonlight caught on the bridge of his nose and chin and cheeks, and the shadows that receded into the dips and shallows of his features. 

     This was the man he was going to marry. Sidon found himself smiling. 

     ~*~*~

     They had to follow traditional courting rules, the elders had decided. A dinner of sorts would be arranged to encourage connection and compatibility. Unfortunately, this entailed a formal affair with a moderator to watch the pair, as traditionally the couple were not allowed to be alone together, although such rules had become lax over time. Muzu had been chosen to moderate, since there were no other willing council elders. 

     Link pushed the fish around his plate, his gaze cast downwards. It was too much to look up, he could feel the Zora prince’s stare from across the table as it was. The Hylian pursed his lips. Their dishes, salmon meunière, remained for the most part untouched. Link kept his eyes trained on his plate and thought to himself about the unnecessarily pompous presentation. He would have liked a grilled fish steak just as well, though he’d lost his appetite for either. 

     Muzu huffed quietly from the side, his arms crossed. The noise was drowned by the strumming of the harp a Zora musician played from behind, plucking at the strings and filling the silence. Link was grateful for it. After minutes without talking and only the plucks of a harp, he heard Sidon clear his throat.

     “Link, is the meal to your liking?” The Prince asked stiffly, taking on a formal tone. Link looked up, his lips pressed together firmly. He had barely even touched the salmon, and Sidon knew it. The sudden formalities of the evening as well as Muzu watching on made it hard to eat, much less make conversation. 

     “It’s fine.” He said tersely, looking everywhere but the Zora prince’s eyes. Sidon nodded, taking a slow bite of his own salmon. The silence from there dragged on, the incessant strumming of the harp the only accompaniment to their dinner. That may have made it worse. Link looked back down to a drink with a pink hue to the side of his plate. He just hoped it was alcoholic. Sipping it, testing, he came to the conclusion that it was, though not strong enough to make the night more bearable. He wondered if it was rude to ask Muzu for more. 

     After several more moments, Sidon cleared his throat again, drawing Link’s attention from his drink. 

     “I know very little of your life before the Calamity.” He started, drumming his fingers on the table. “Your childhood, where did you grow up?”

     “Castle Town. Here.” Link told him curtly, poking at his fish again. Sidon bit his lip.

     “Castle Town, what was it like back then?” He asked slowly, yet still formal. 

     “Not rubble.” Link shrugged a shoulder. Muzu groaned from his side of the table.

     “You two are being very difficult.” He ran a hand down the side of his face, sighing. Sidon shot him a look.

     “We are doing as the council asked, Muzu.” He said sternly, straightening his back. Muzu frowned. 

     “The council asked for a connection. I am seeing no connection.” The elderly Zora groaned again. Link’s hand immediately shot to his his neck, the now familiar metal cool underneath his fingers. A certain guilt washed over him, and he opened his mouth to apologize but was cut off again by Muzu.

     “I know this is not ideal, and I wish the best for you both. I see that nothing will come of it if we continue like this, so I will tell the rest of the council that this night went smoothly. I encourage you both to try something, anything on your own however. I know you are much closer than this and frankly, I cannot stand another minute of watching on.” Muzu said as he stood, wagging a finger at the pair. 

     Sidon’s eyes widened, as if he hadn’t even realized how terribly things were going. He studied Link then, his uncomfortable fidgeting, his untouched plate, his long since empty glass. Sidon’s jaw clenched, and he stood quickly.

     “Understood. I need a moment, please.” He spoke, a stern expression in place. 

     As he left the room and out of the palace, Sidon’s mind lingered on Link’s face. The dejected look he wore as the Prince escaped and left him alone with Muzu. He couldn’t shake away the guilt that welled up inside for leaving so abruptly, though he felt worse for putting his dear friend through that awful dinner. 

     The streets were empty so late at night and the moon hung above the center of the Domain. The Prince’s feet padded across the slick stone, and he found himself mindlessly wandering to the place he knew best. He stood in front of Mipha’s statue that seemed to glow in the moonlight. The statue that he had known almost better than his real sister. He sighed, one heavy shuddering breath that left him defeated. He shook his head, and looked up at the statue’s form. 

     “I should not have left.” Sidon began, studying her gleaming form. “I do not know what happened, what went wrong. He seemed as fraught as I felt. Muzu asked for something else, but what if it goes just as dinner had? You knew him well, Sister. I fear that I am not the best for him, although…”

     “Am I interrupting?” Link’s quiet voice came from behind, his boots shuffling softly against the stone. Sidon jumped back, blinking rapidly. He felt his cheeks warm. 

     “Oh, Link! Ah, how much did you hear?” The Prince asked, shifting his weight nervously with a tight smile. Link’s eyes softened. 

     “Enough.” He stepped forward, resting a hand on the Zora’s forearm. Sidon sighed, his shoulders slumping. 

     “I am sorry about tonight, Link. I do not think I really know what I am doing either.” He looked down. Link smiled softly, squeezing the Prince’s arm. 

     “We could always try again.” He suggested hopefully, Sidon gave him an incredulous look. 

     “Dinner with Muzu?"

     “No, no, something else. Just us.” Link said, rolling his eyes. He smiled. 

     “Just us.” Sidon repeated, as if that were a whole new option. He nodded. “Would you like to swim with me again?” 

     “What, now?” Link raised a brow. The Prince nodded again, grinning. “Of course! The waters are gorgeous at night. Let me show you.” He grabbed hold of Link's hand with his own, barely interlocking their fingers as he stooped low and pulled the Hylian close for a tight embrace, wrapping an arm around his back. 

     “I am so happy to have met you.” Sidon grinned widely, full of energy once more. Link gaped, blushing madly with a sharp intake of breath. The Prince pulled away and stood straighter before pulling the Hylian back along the path to the lake.

     They walked along, comfortable atmosphere back in place. As soon as they ascended the steps to the open expanse of the East Reservoir Lake, the Prince turned his head to Link with a grin. He sprinted ahead, diving into the water. Link laughed, shedding his tunic and boots, dropping them as he approached the lake. Sidon emerged from the otherwise still waters, the rippling waves reflecting the moonlight. Link faltered at the necklace, his fingers lingering with the decision to keep it or not. His hand dropped, allowing the intricate piece to remain. Sidon looked on, smiling as Link felt the choker and kept it on. He waited at the quay, his elbows propped on the stone and watching the Hylian with an intense fondness. Link drew near slowe, and sat carefully at the edge. 

     “That is still not swimming.” Sidon lifted his head, a charming grin in place. Link rolled his eyes, leaning back. “Come, it is warmer in here.” The Prince took one of Link’s hands and pulled him into the water, drawing him close to his chest gently. Link frowned, blushing. Sidon grinned impishly. 

     “I know how to swim.” Link mumbled, keeping his head low. Sidon laughed. 

     “Yes, but I would like to keep you close for a little longer.” He spoke low, slowly spinning the Hylian around in the water. Link huffed, rolling his eyes, but made no move to push away from the Zora prince. Sidon looked up to the expanse of the night sky, stars dotting and shining brightly, the moon hanging above. 

     “It is a beautiful night. I am glad to be able to spend it with you like this, rather than earlier.” The Prince said softly, turning his attention back to the Hylian. Link looked up at him. 

     “Earlier…” Link started, uncertainty creeping into his voice. Sidon pressed his lips together firmly, concerned. Their gazes locked. “You said that you don’t think you’re the best for me. Why is that?”

     “Ah…” Sidon hummed. “You are a Champion, a true hero, and the kindest man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. The only thing I could do to aid you in your venture was to bring you closer to Vah Ruta. When I was young, I read stories of heroes long past. I strived to be like them, to be like you. They were all the same. Defeat the evil, save the princess, outgoing and charming. But you are… Quiet at times, almost reserved. You are charming in your own way, and you have a smile lovelier than all of the stars. You are passionate. I may have done good things for my people, for others, but you are far beyond the rest. While it would be my honor to wed you, I fear that tonight’s dinner was telling of our future, and that I will not make you happy.”

     Sidon looked up to the sky, pursing his lips in embarrassment. His inner musings were only spoken in secret to his sister. He was unused to allowing himself to be so vulnerable, so open. 

     He wasn't sure of what to expect. It wasn't however, arms wrapping around his middle. Link rested his head on the Prince’s chest, hugging him tightly. Sidon blinked down in surprise, taken aback. Link looked up at the Zora prince, his eyes filled with determination. The Prince felt exposed, raw, and different emotions welled up from deep within. He closed his arms gently around his childhood hero, his most treasured friend, his fiancé. Every passing moment, his heart hammered in his chest. 

     Sidon hadn't realized it, but something grew within him, something that had no beginning or end. It bloomed in that moment, blossoming from simple and unnoticed feelings that may have been more than the affection he knew. 

     Maybe it didn’t have to just be convenience that brought them together.

     ~*~*~

     The weeks passed much the same, and Link found that he had become comfortable in Zora’s Domain, and comfortable with his old friends. Sidon reassured him not to worry about Zelda, and so he didn't. Link’s itch for adventure waned, and he grew accustomed to the Domain as more of a first home. He was happy, comfortable.

     It was in the early hours of the morning when the quiet knock came to Link’s door. He groaned, pulling his pillow over his head. 

     The knock came again, louder this time. 

     “Yes?” He called out groggily, irritated as he threw the pillow off. 

     “Link? It's me, may I come in?” He heard the muffled sound of Sidon’s voice through the door, and he relaxed considerably.

     “Go ahead.” Link called, rolling onto his side to face the door. It opened and shut gently, a crack of light pouring through and then disappearing. From the dim lighting, Link could see that the Prince looked tired. He felt the waterbed dip with added weight as Sidon sat. 

     “I realize maybe I should not have woken you, but I find I cannot sleep. You are the most comforting person to me, so I came here.” He said quietly, almost shy. Link smiled softly, scooting over on the bed to make room for Sidon to lay. The Zora smiled gratefully, moving closer to Link and taking his hand in his own, tracing the palm with his fingertips. He settled into the covers close to Link, holding his hand still. 

     “You’re always welcome here.” Link said quietly, still half-asleep. Sidon nodded, thankful. They remained in comfortable silence as the minutes stretched on, but Link knew the Prince well enough. There was something on his mind. Sidon shifted, facing Link. 

     “How do you feel about the last few weeks?” He asked. Link raised a brow.

     “Huh?”

     “Our courting, since the first time we had dinner together.”

     “Oh, I think it’s gone well. The second dinner was much better.” Link nodded, remembering the time fondly. Sidon frowned in thought.

     “Was that at the gazebo, or the picnic?” He asked, his voice quiet.

     “It was at the gazebo, remember? You tried to cook something nice for me but you set-”

     “I said I was sorry already! How was that better than the first?” Sidon grumbled, pouting in a playful manner. Link chuckled, giving the Prince a pat on his hand.

     “Well for one, Muzu wasn’t there.” He made a face, and Sidon laughed. 

     “I personally think the picnic was better.” 

     “I still have the flowers.” Link reminisced, gesturing to a poorly made dried circlet of flowers on the side table. In truth the picnic had been with Kodah and her family as well. Sasan found wildflowers and weaved them into a crown for Finley. Prince Sidon had asked Sasan if he could teach him, so he could make a crown for Link. His lack of experience and large fingers made for clumsy work, but he still presented the crown cheerfully.

     “I feared you would not like it, Sasan makes them much better than I do.” Sidon chuckled. Link rolled his eyes.

     “You made it for me, how could I not like it?”

     “You are much too kind.” Sidon batted Link’s hands, blushing still. 

     “I didn’t know you could play the harp until just last week.” Link smiled. Sidon shrugged, bashful.

     “I do not play as often as I should.” He lamented. Link smiled.

     “You’ll just have to play for me again some time.”

     Sidon nodded, huddling closer to Link, his eyes becoming tired. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, and Link imagined that the Prince had fallen asleep for a moment. Sidon's body shifted. 

     “Can you tell me about her?” He whispered. Link turned his head. 

     “Who?” His voice was quiet in the darkness. 

     “My sister. You grew up with her and I... I didn’t get that chance.” Sidon said. Link smiled sadly at the downcast look in the Prince's eyes. He pulled him closer.

     “Of course I can. I may have lost my memory once but I'm sure there's something I could tell you.” Link hummed quietly. Sidon nodded. 

     “Once, when we were younger and before we became Champions, I overheard some of the Zora guards talking about a bokoblin camp not too far from the Domain. I wanted to be heroic, I thought I could take it on alone. I charged in with my training sword and wooden shield, and needless to say, I was overwhelmed. Mipha knew my plan, she always did. She followed me to that camp, and when they all charged at me, she was there. With her trident in hand, she finished off the rest of the bokoblins that I couldn't. She scolded me of course, but she would always heal me afterwards. Your sister was best known for her healing, but her work with a trident was phenomenal.” Link told, recalling his old friend. That had been one of the few times he'd actually seen her in combat. He frowned at the thickness in his throat, recalling that his friend was long gone while he was still here.

     Sidon remained silent, his breath evening. Link looked over to find him sleeping, and he again. He allowed his own eyes to droop shut, huddling close to the warmth at his side. Within minutes he was asleep. 

     Link awoke to another knock on his door. He knew it couldn’t have been Sidon, as the Zora Prince was clinging tightly to his side in sleep.

     “Yes?” Link called out quietly, tired, trying not to wake the Prince.

     “Link! We have news of Princess Zelda’s arrival!” he heard Muzu from behind the door. Link shot up, jostling Sidon.

     “Hmm?” The Prince blinked awake, stifling a yawn. Link stared at him, eyes wide. 

     “Zelda’s here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again so much for the comments, kudos, and overall support last chapter!! I apologize for how late this is coming out compared to the other chapters, but to make up for it I've extended the fic by one chapter as of now and this one was extra long, so I really hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Also thank you VERY MUCH to [schooldrawer](http://schooldrawer.tumblr.com) for drawing the dinner scene from this chapter!!! You have no idea how happy this makes me!!!


	5. Chapter 5

__

      _“And… There.” Zelda stepped back from Vah Rudania’s control panel, wiping her hands on the front of her blouse. “We simply need to record what switch does what, and then we can work on smoothing it’s movements.” She pulled a notepad out of her back pocket, jotting something down with a charcoal stub as she spoke._

__

__

     _“Thanks, Princess. It’s still a little embarrassing that I’m the last to figure out how to work this thing, but I really appreciate your help.” Daruk smiled, sheepish. He stood behind the Princess, peering over her shoulder and down at the blinking controls. She flipped the book shut and turned, tucking the materials safely away._

__

__

    _“Oh, it's no trouble at all. I rather enjoy being able to study the Divine Beasts closely and learning how to control them myself.” Zelda unhooked the Sheikah Slate from her hip, prodding at the terminal information screen._

__

__

   _“So Princess, how’s the little guy?” Daruk leaned back against the wall and scratched at the white scruff of his beard. Zelda’s fingers paused._

__

__

    _“Finally away from me, for the moment.” She huffed, not looking up. She had sent her knight inside Rudania to fetch some trivial items that she had demanded. She knew he would take his time in order to give her space, he was at least that considerate. “He is so infuriating, I swear.”_

__

__

    _“Oh, well he’s not so bad if you got to know him.” The Goron Champion raised a brow curiously at the princess, watching her jab at the screen with too much force. She snapped up, brows furrowed and frowning._

__

__

  _“How can you stand him? He is just so… Ugh!”_

__

__

   _“I was under the impression he was quite the charmer!” Daruk gave a sudden hearty laugh, pushing up from the wall and grinning._

__

__

  _“Oh yes, I am quite aware. All the maids in the castle can talk about is how ‘handsome’ and ‘brave’ he is. I for one, do not see it.” She glowered, rehooking the Sheikah Slate to her belt and folding her arms across her chest defiantly._

__

__

   _“You’ll see in time, Princess. Our Link is a real catch.” Daruk winked, wiggling his eyebrows. Zelda stared at him, lack of amusement apparent in her features._

__

__

   _“And what is that supposed to mean? He rarely even speaks, there is nothing charming about that!” She snapped, fuming._

__

__

  _“It makes him seem mysterious, women like that kind of thing. You think you’d know that, Princess.” Daruk shrugged._

__

__

   _“Men are not my objective.” The Princess nearly spat in irritation._

__

__

    _“Anyways, he’s also just an all around nice guy. Everyone loves him, even our own Mipha! Too bad the poor kid is too dense to see it, she’s a real catch too.” The Goron laughed. “Get it? Catch?”_

__

__

  _Zelda rolled her eyes but smiled a bit at the comment still. “I will agree with you on one thing, Hylia help him that boy is oblivious to everything. I would be surprised if he knew even what he was thinking or feeling half of the time.” She turned her attention back to Vah Rudania’s controls. “Lady Mipha must know him the best out of all of us. I wonder, I could ask her about him sometime…” The Princess trailed, pursing her lips. Daruk shook his head hopelessly, smiling to himself._

__

__

_Zelda only bristled again when she heard Link climbing up and out of Rudania. She let out a long and irritated groan._

     ~*~*~

     “Would someone mind explaining exactly what is going on?” Zelda’s hands were placed on her hips, her foot tapping impatiently. Link’s gaze was cast to the floor with his hands folded neatly in his lap, despite the disarray of his mussed hair and hastily thrown on tunic. He sat unmoving and silent on the bed of his given room, the Princess having been brought to the quarters by her immediate demand after greeting the King. Sidon stood aside, close to Link yet stiff as marble from the presence of the Hylian Princess. He gazed upon the room warily, the tension the Princess caused nearly suffocating. He cleared his throat, and Zelda snapped her attention towards him. 

     “Princess Zelda, if you would-” He began, but trailed weakly when Link shook his head, holding a hand up and signalling him to stop. The Princess’ frown deepened, and she turned back towards Link. 

     “I asked you to do something very simple, Link. You were instructed to deliver a letter, something that should have taken a week at most. I had been so worried that something terrible had happened! You could have been hurt or lost! I did not know what to think when the Zora guardsmen came instead of you, but I feared the worst!” Zelda jabbed out an accusing finger and began to pace as she spoke. Link pursed his lips, desperately ignoring the tension that pooled in the pit of his stomach. 

     “I’m sorry, I didn’t think of it that way.” He looked up at her, his expression a guilty plea. Zelda shot him a fiery look.

     “You did not think at all, and that is what got us into this mess in the first place! I do not want your apologies, I want to know why you had not just waited for me to find the proper documentation as we had planned!” She fumed, seemingly talking to herself as she paced back and forth in the enclosed room. From aside, Sidon looked between the pair helplessly. Link’s expression was distraught and pleading, and Zelda’s was drawn crossly. He bit his lower lip and shuffled a bit, looking down. He felt awful, truly, but he knew it wasn't his place to interject further. The Zora prince hadn't expected the Princess to lash out as such. Perhaps he had hoped that she would simply be happy for the arrangement. Perhaps he’d been too caught up in the engagement to realize that maybe she would find the necessary documents and they wouldn’t even need an arranged marriage. And perhaps he was reluctant to call off the marriage simply because of wanted it to work out, acutely aware of that quiet defensiveness blossoming in his chest at the Princess’ rampant speech. 

     Zelda paused in her pacing and deflated. “I apologize, your Highness, I had not wished for you to see me like this. May I have a moment alone with Link? I would like to speak with him privately.” She bowed her head, hands folded over her skirt. She seemed almost embarrassed with her own lashing, unfit for royalty, though she had been personally snapping at the Zora prince not moments ago. Sidon blinked at the sudden change in demeanor, having missed the tail end of her ramblings in his own musing. Which may have been for the better, as Link seemed more crestfallen than ever. The Prince breathed sharply at the sight, Link of all people like a dog with his tail between his legs. He swallowed thickly. 

     “Of course, Princess Zelda. I will have breakfast arranged post-haste.” He said with a curt nod. Folding his hands behind his back, he threw a final mournful glance to link, who gave a tiny hopeful smile. Sidon turned to the door, frowning. What did that mean? He shook his head and left, the tension following him as he went. 

     From inside, Zelda watched the ornate door click shut. She turned back to Link, a hand resting on the embroidered pleating at her hip. 

     “Link, look at me.” She spoke softly, her posture more relaxed. The Hylian Champion looked up warily, a nervous smile on his lips. He remained silent and blinked up at the Princess. 

     “What is this, truly? You have already defeated Calamity Ganon. You do not need to be the hero again. Impa and I discovered the relations paperwork that had been stored deep within the castle. It is not in ideal conditions after the shelves were buried in soot for one hundred years, but the signatures are legible. Once I present it to the council this marriage of convenience will not be necessary and you can return to Kakariko with me and begin rebuilding Castle Town to a habitable state. You are not required to save the kingdom this time, Link. Wouldn't it be nice to just settle down and stop being the hero for once? I do not even expect you to wield another sword as long as you live if that is how you wish it.” Zelda spoke, resting a gentle hand over Link’s shoulder. He bit his lower lip and looked away. It should have been the solution he wanted, he should want to allow Prince Sidon to marry for love, to gift the elegant choker to a more worthy suitor. He didn't, though. The mere thought of someone else wearing the sapphire made his fingers itch to fasten the silver piece around his neck and made a defensive fire to rise in his belly. 

     “Are you sure?” Link asked quickly, in a quiet voice. Zelda quirked her brow. 

     “Am I sure of what?” She drew her hand away, eyeing the Hero suspiciously. Link pressed his lips together firmly, frowning under the scrutinization. 

     “The documents, are you sure they're all properly dated and… signed?” He gave weakly with a shrug, his eyes downcast. 

     “What? Did you not listen to a word I said? Of course I made sure the papers were applicable and credible. I double checked, triple checked even.” Zelda furrowed her brows, overlooking the embarrassed red tinge at the tips of the Hylian Champion’s ears. He scratched the back of his neck, nervousness and desperation creeping into his expression. 

     “I don’t doubt that, but this is all really sudden…” He trailed. Zelda’s eyes widened with apall and she snapped her mouth shut. Link tried to sink further into the waterbed to save himself from the Princess’ wrath, wishing that he had prepared more for her arrival. Although he shouldn't have anticipated a different reaction, he hadn’t expected her to actually find the solution she needed to desist the need for marriage. She did it by sheer willpower too, no doubt. He fidgeted under her steadfast gaze and found himself longing for the comforting presence of the Zora prince that he had become so used to. He noticed himself quickly becoming dependent on the Prince’s security, at his side almost constantly for weeks. The Princess breathed in sharply through her teeth, and Link braced himself. 

     “Sudden? You wish to speak of sudden? I am not sure if you recall, but I did mention the guards on my doorstep with no warning did I not? I was terrified for you! Do not speak to me of sudden!” She glared fiercely. 

     “I said I was sorry, he didn’t want me to leave to escort you myself! Not with the marriage and courting.” Link held his palms out in weak defense. He truly did feel bad for scaring the Princess, still. 

     “Oh, of course he did. And for a marriage that is entirely unnecessary and could have been prevented if you had waited rather than insisting on jumping into things without thinking. A marriage that can and will still be prevented if I have anything to say about it.” She nearly growled. “It will be okay, I will fix this.” 

     “Isn’t it a little too early for politics?” Link asked, and flicked his gaze to the side for a moment when the Princess shot him a look. “I mean, I just woke up and I’m sure you’re tired from your journey as well. Why don’t we talk about this later? I’m absolutely starving.” He added quickly with a short and nervous laugh. Zelda frowned for a moment and then sighed. 

     “Do not think we am done with this conversation, Link.” She jabbed her finger in his direction. He shrugged, and the Princess rolled her eyes. “I will meet you down there once you are dressed, just please do not take too long.” She shook her head, not waiting for an answer before slipping out of the room with a soft click of the door. 

     Link sat still for a moment and released a shuddering sigh. He would need to find a way to keep Zelda from calling off the wedding and find out why he wanted it still in the first place. 

     He immediately reached for the Silverscale necklace from the bedside table as he stood, running his fingers over the smooth and intricate details before clasping it around his neck with clumsy fingers, much too accustomed to Sidon’s assistance. 

     ~*~*~

     The Princess looked down at her meal with distaste, wrinkling her nose at the foul reek of ocean water and seafood. It was a simple and light meal that many Zoras were accustomed to, sticky rice wrapped in seaweed and covered in thin slices of raw voltfin. Zelda held her breath. With the sound of a cough from the opposite end of the table, she redirected her bitterness towards the the pair across from her. 

     The three of them sat silently in the dining hall, looking between each other as if debating who would speak first. Sidon folded his hands together.

     “I must apologize, Princess Zelda. I was unsure of when to expect your arrival, and as such there was very little time to prepare a proper meal. I do hope it is to your liking, however.” He spoke with an icy politeness, bowing forward slightly. Zelda looked at him, his back straight and his chin high in a seemingly vain manner, and then back to her dish. 

     “It is fish. Again.” She said dully. Sidon blinked, curious. Link cleared his throat. 

     “I am sorry Princess Zelda. I was not under the impression that you did not like fish?” Sidon said, shooting a look towards Link who gave a small helpless smile. The Hylian Champion shrugged and began picking at his own rice and fish, avoiding involving himself with either of the royals at the table as to not choose sides. 

     “I am not looking forward to living solely off of seafood for however long I say.” Zelda pursed her lips, poking the meal with her fork. She took a small bite of the rice. 

     “And just how long are you planning to stay, your Highness?” Sidon asked carefully. Zelda’s fork paused in the center of the riceball, and she frowned. 

     “If things go as planned then only a few days.” She said. Link’s eyes were downcast as Sidon looked over at him quickly, his expression that of worry. The Hylian Champion moved the rice and voltfin around his plate, not really eating it. Sidon pursed his lips and turned his attention back to the Princess. 

     “Are you planning to leave before the wedding?” He asked with a nervous smile, his voice breaking from the formal tone and losing hold of his voice. Zelda scrunched her nose. 

     “If I have any say, this mess will be sorted as soon as possible and there will be no wedding to speak of.” She said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest. Sidon frowned, gazing back to Link who had buried himself in his meal. Sidon did the same, quietly. 

     The minutes in silence ticked on, a stifling stillness hanging heavily over the dining hall. As the quiet became unbearable, Sidon looked around the table Link had since given up on prodding at his meal, and Zelda barely touched hers in the first place. She sat still with her arms folded. 

     The Zora prince pushed away from the table, standing abruptly. 

     “Ah, well thank you both for joining me to breakfast, it has been an honor Princess Zelda.” He clasped his hands together, bowing. “But if you will excuse me, I have duties to attend to this morning.” He said quickly, attempting to remain formal as confusion of the whole ordeal swept through his mind. He looked back at Link briefly, whose eyes reflected his own worry. Briskly, he turned and left out the stone doors and down the hallway before either of the Hylians could say a word. 

     Zelda rolled her eyes, sighing. She sat up straighter in her chair. 

     “Dear Hylia, he is so pompous.” She shook her head. Link furrowed his brows. 

     “You know, if you only got to...” He began, but trailed off as the Princess’ eyes widened. She reached across the table to tug Link’s collar down roughly. 

     “What is that?” She demanded, her voice sharp. The Hylian Champion blinked in confusion, before reaching his hand up to touch what she was referring to. The Zora's Sapphire. He swallowed thickly, his cheeks reddening. 

     “Well… uh. Sidon gave it to me as an engagement gift.” Link stumbled over his words, looking down nervously. 

     “Are you even aware of what exactly that sapphire represents?! I swear, if that Zora thinks he can just manipulate you like this… I promise you Link, I will fix this.” Zelda nodded to herself determinedly, before standing straight and pushing from her chair harshly. 

     Link sat in his place at the table still, confused. 

     “Manipulate me…?” 

     Zelda gave a brief smile before turning and disappearing in a flurry, slamming the door behind her. 

     She slipped through the blue-lit halls, furrowing her brows in frustration as she realized she didn’t know her way around the palace as well as she would have liked. With a huff, she turned, and caught sight of a green-skinned Zora guard standing post. 

     “Excuse me, do you happen to know where Prince Sidon has gone off to? I’m afraid there are matters I must discuss with him still.” She smiled politely, and the guard nodded. 

     “Of course, your Highness. He came this way and went down that corridor.” The guardsmen paused. “He must have gone to his study. I’m sure you will see him though, he only just passed.” 

     “Thank you very much.” Zelda smiled and bowed slightly before straightening and following down the hall per the Zora’s directions. After guiding herself along, she caught sight of the towering Prince, walking almost stiffly. Zelda wrinkled her nose. She stepped over lightly and grabbed hold of his arm before he could go any further. 

     The Prince paused and turned with a relaxed smile, expecting to see Link. He blinked, and the look vanished as he realized who was before him. 

     “A-ah, Princess Zelda. Was there something more you needed?” He asked carefully, retracting his arm from the Princess’ grip. She looked up, attempting an imposing look. She wore it well. 

     “I wish to informally notify you before I announce to the King and council of my disapproval of the marriage.” She started immediately. Sidon blinked at her suddenness, and nodded. “You must know, Link has a tendency to be heroic, and that distracts his rationality and his own wishes. Personally, I believe that he has done enough for Hyrule to last a lifetime and this world as a whole as well. Do not condemn him to a life of servitude as your humble consort simply because he agreed to it. This is an unnecessary engagement, as I said before. I discovered legal documentation that outline indefinite ties of our kingdoms, and once I bring this to court, I will be returning to Kakariko with Link. Let him live a life of peace, not one of duty.” 

     Sidon watched the Princess as she spoke with a clenched jaw, his heart sinking as she went on. Did Link truly feel that the arrangement was merely of convenience still? That it was his duty to wed the Zora prince? Sidon frowned in thought, wondering if the Champion was unhappy with him. With a deep breath he recalled the Hylian’s almost bashful reactions. Were those misread? The Zora prince felt utterly foolish, having given the symbol of his kingdom, of marriage, of love to the Hylian Champion, with absolute faith that they would become close enough for the symbol to become the truth. Then he recalled their times swimming, the picnic, the dinners they had alone in comfort in the past few weeks. The Princess’ words weighed heavy on his heart. Link had become something he’d begun to look forward to, the Prince only smiled when he thought of him. There was always the lingering doubt that he wouldn't be able to make the hero happy, though. He wondered if it truly would be for the best if the engagement were dissolved, for Link’s sake. He deserved the happiness that Sidon could not provide.

     The Prince let out a long and shuddering sigh, careful as to not let his turmoil show. How his stomach was in knots, and how he felt as though he may collapse right there. “I agree, your Highness. Link should not be forced to marry me if it is not necessary.” 

     “I am glad you see it as such. He is an important person to me, and I would rather him live his own life than continue to save me from my own duties.” Zelda said with a curt nod. “Now, if you will excuse me, I must prepare to present to the council. Thank you, Prince Sidon, for your time.” 

     The Princess turned on her heel and strode back in the direction she came. Sidon watched after her as she left, the frown on his features deepening. He couldn’t bring himself to dispute her claim, he’d been so clouded with the idea of being engaged to his most trusted friend that he had not very much considered Link's own thoughts on the matter. Zelda had called Link important to her, and it was much the same for the Zora prince. He nodded in determination, steeling himself for the outcome of the Princess' meeting with the council, ignoring the ache in his chest. Who was he to steal Link’s future from him?

     ~*~*~

     Link walked beside Zelda in silence. He was still unsure as to what would upset her again, although he knew he had to say something before they found Muzu. He couldn't let her request the council meeting to present to the court. 

     He threw a glance to the Princess, her features drawn in contentment. She was still angry with him and undoubtedly her demeanor would change quickly should he say the wrong words. Though, he could tell by her expression that she was confident in her ability to fix things. Link looked forward, pursing his lips. The problem was, the idea of ‘fixing’ the situation weighed down on him and left him feeling sick at the thought, though he was unsure as to why. 

     “Can’t we hold off the council meeting?” He blurted in panic, unsure of what else to say. Zelda shot him a sharp look. 

     “And why would we do that? The sooner we speak to the council, the sooner we can go back to Kakariko.” She huffed, directing her attention forward once more. 

     “We could go on a walk.” Link pressed, wringing his hands. 

     “We can take a walk in Kakariko.”

     “But Kakariko is nothing like Zora’s domain. You don’t come here very often and I might as well have grown up here. We should take the trail to Ralis Pond, the Hinox is gone. The view from there is breathtaking, you can see just about everything. Besides, it’s a beautiful day.” The Champion continued, plastering on a wide smile as he walked. 

     “Link, it’s raining.” Zelda deadpanned, then snorted. 

     “It’s only a sprinkle.” Link waved his hand for effect. The Princess paused and turned, facing Link. Her eyes softened as she was met with his pleading expression. 

     “Okay. We’ll go on a walk.” She shook her head. The Hylian Champion lit up, a genuine smile stretching across his features, almost giddy. 

     “Great! I’ll go get Sidon!” 

     “I did not agree to-! Oh, just hurry back.” Zelda called after him as he skipped away and sped down the hall to the door he knew to be the Zora prince’s study. With a pleading hope that the Prince would be there, Link shoved the door open in excitement, forgetting to knock as he on most occasions did. 

     Prince Sidon looked up from his desk, startled at the sudden noise of the door, the coral tip pen clutched tightly in his hand. His eyes widened. As he saw the Hylian Champion, his expression did not stray from that of shock. 

     “Sidon?” Link shuffled his feet, estranged with the change in demeanor in the Prince. The Zora only tensed further, his features reverting to that of stoic and princely. 

     “Link? What is it? I expected you to be with Princess Zelda readying for the council meeting.” He mused, seeming almost offended with the Hylian’s presence. He turned his attention back to his papers, finishing the wax seal of a scroll with a press of the stamp. Link frowned, but continued. 

     “We’re going on a walk first.”

     “And what is it you will be needing from me?” Sidon looked up at him, unable to stay his curiosity. Link swallowed, nervous now in the presence of the Zora prince. 

     “I want you to come with us.” 

     Sidon blinked once and then looked away, clearing his throat. “As you can see, I have many important… duties to be done here. As Prince of Zora’s Domain, my obligations are first and foremost.” He regained his regal tone. Link stepped forward, peering over at the new set of documents laid out in front of the Zora. They were completely blank. Link furrowed his brows, giving the Zora prince an incredulous look. Sidon’s facade deflated, and he sighed. 

     “Alright. I shall accompany you and Princess Zelda then, if only as an escort.” He shook his head. Link smiled a bit, still baffled by his behavior. 

     The pair walked down through the halls in strained silence. Link kept his lips pressed firmly together, trying to figure out what was the matter with the Prince. 

     “Are you okay?” He tried, peering up at the towering figure.

     “I am fine, thank you.” The Prince answered. Link nodded and looked ahead. He was grateful once he caught sight of Zelda, relieved that she may make for some conversation and perhaps help figure out why Sidon was acting so strange. Zelda huffed and crossed her arms, motioning for Link to lead the way. 

     They started on the trail to Ralis pond, the two royals trailing behind Link. They remained quiet as the Champion wracked his brain for a solution to postpone the meeting further. The rain had picked up slightly, and he briefly wondered if he should worry about the sword on his back rusting. 

     The prolonged silence continued and Link frowned. “How was the trip?” He looked over his shoulder, asking Zelda. He felt nervous and unsure being the one trying to start a conversation. 

     “It was remarkably uneventful.” Zelda said simply from behind, her tone stiff from being stuck next to the Zora prince. 

     “Tottika and Dunma, how did they do?” Link asked, attempting to hook Sidon into the conversation with his own guardsmen.

     “They were fine. As I said, there were no mishaps.” Zelda said bluntly, much more interested in their surroundings. Link hummed, looking back to Sidon who kept his gaze fixed ahead. The Hylian Champion frowned. He was used to silence, he liked it even. Though he much preferred to be silent and let others do the talking as they were bound to, he liked to listen. Here, the silence was suffocating, or maybe that was the humidity of the rain. Regardless, his two dearest friends acting like this made him worry. 

     “Do you think we could go swimming again soon, Sidon?” Link asked desperately, craning his neck to look up at the Zora prince. Zelda huffed, mumbling something under her breath. Sidon didn’t meet the Hylian’s gaze.

     “You will be departing as soon as possible.” The Prince gave, a cold and vague answer. Link frowned, his chest tightening. 

     “Maybe we could go swimming before?” He tried, still dreading the idea of leaving the Domain. 

     “I do not think so. I will be much too busy.” Sidon shook his head. Link pursed his lips, recalling the blank papers on the Zora prince’s desk. He remained silent as they walked on.

     The rain was sudden, as was the rapidly darkening sky. It began as soft, barely noticeable kisses on their skin into bullets in mere minutes. Cold winds rolled over the surrounding hills, whipping the trees in all directions as a storm came in. Link looked to the inky sky, the telltale sounds of thunder in the distance. Zelda shivered, hugging herself tightly, her brows drawn togetehr as she pulled at the material of her blouse clinging to her form. Sidon stood alert, looking around with widened frantic eyes at the first crack of thunder. 

     “We need to get back to the Domain, now!” He shouted over the rain, scanning the hills and mountains for that first visable strike. Link shook his head, his hair sopping wet. 

     “Not enough time, we need shelter! The Domain is too far!” He scanned the immediate area for anywhere safe from the storm quickly. 

     “Are there caves nearby? Rock formations?” Zelda huddled closer to be heard, attempting to wring out the sleeves of her blouse. 

     “There are a few shelves of rock on the cliff by the pond. We’re a few minutes away, if we run and crouch beneath them we should be safe.” Link nodded to himself, trying to keep a level head as his instincts from long days of adventuring kicked in. He pulled both Sidon and Zelda along, beginning to sprint over the slick grass. 

     The storm picked up and lightning struck in the surrounding area, hitting a tree close by. The Champion’s heart sped up as he felt the electricity in the air, his hairs standing on end. Sidon shouted incoherently through the beating of the rain as Link shoved him and the Princess a distance away. The sword, _his sword_ was sparking. He grabbed at the hilt of the blade frantically but to no avail. It was caught in the sheath. His eyes widened, and his shaking fingers slipped over to the buckle that kept the weapon secure. As the buzzing reached his ears, he panicked, the wet buckle slipping from his fingers at every grasp and making it impossible to pull free. From his peripheral vision where he had pushed the other two, he saw Sidon picking the Princess up from where she had fallen in the mud and the both of them making their way toward him. 

     “Link!” Zelda yelled over the rain, her voice hoarse and fearful. She threw out an arm to stop the Zora prince, her other hand occupied in gathering her skirt from the mud. “Prince Sidon, please stay back! As a Zora, even a spark could harm you immensely!” 

     Sidon charged forward past the Princess, barreling towards Link and grabbing his shoulders. Briefly, he flashed a reassuring smile, and then ripped the weapon free. Tossing the blade to the side, he tugged Link close and wrapped his arms around the Hylian tightly, shielding his body from the storm. Link yelped in surprise, though the Prince didn’t budge. Not a moment later, the lightning struck the sword, and Sidon dove for the ground to keep Link safe from the residual sparks. 

     Pulling away, Link got to his feet, still frantic. Sidon blinked up at him, a bit dazed. 

     “Link! Prince Sidon!” Zelda yelled over the rain as she approached quickly, keeping her pace to avoid slipping but staring wide-eyed at the Prince’s form still on the ground. She huddled close to Link. 

     “Sidon, are you alright?” Link asked, touching the Prince’s forearm lightly. The Zora shook away the daze and nodded, standing.

     “I am fine, but the danger has not passed. Run, quickly now to the cliff shelving!” He pushed the two two, urging them forward. The Zora kept pace with the Hylians, watching their backs closely as they made their way to the cliff side. There was a slight buzzing in the air again, and Zelda’s eyes widened. 

     “Link, the necklace!” Zelda shouted, stepping back. 

     “But-” Link touched the metal in a protective manner, his shoulders drooping. From behind, Sidon reached down and broke the clasp at the back without a second thought, tossing that aside as well. Quickly, he pushed Link under the shelf of the rock, and Zelda crouched low as well. Link looked up at Sidon with wide eyes. 

     “But that-”

     “Is far less important than your life.” The Prince said softly, helping the Hylian to the ground with a gentle hand. Zelda gazed up at him curiously. 

     “You could have died!” Link said, sitting still. His voice was full of worry and his brows were drawn together. Sidon smiled. 

     “I have faced worse beasts than a storm, and so have you. I am fine, I am only glad for your safety. I will ensure that you get a fire once we return to the Domain, I apologize for any discomfort.” He settled next to the Hylian. Link huffed.

     “What about you, anyways. How come your jewlery didn’t spark?” Link prodded at his arm playfully, smiling. 

     “Oh, it is a different metal than the Silverscale. Although a bit weaker, it is not conductive so that we Zora may be protected without fear of electricity. I simply crafted yours from Silverscale because well, I fear I may have gotten caught up with the look rather than the practicality of it.” Sidon looked away, embarrassed. Link hummed, and settled into his side. 

     The three of them sat close to the ground to protect further from the storm. The Hylians’ clothes were soaked through, their boots sopping wet, and their plastered hair a matted mess. Link was content though, he was with the two people he cared for the most. Zelda simply stared at the pair wide-eyed, watching their interaction. As if she had come to some sort of realization, she chuckled, which soon rose into long and drawn laughter. Link looked at her, confused, before laughing along with her. The Prince glanced over at the pair and cocked his head. He smiled solemnly. As much as he wanted to laugh too, to pretend it was all a joke, he couldn’t help but feel like this was just another reason Link would be happier elsewhere.

     ~*~*~

     The rain had lessened considerably, and the Hylians and Zora prince returned to the Domain before it picked up again. The storms were projected to last through the night. The guards ushered the Prince and guests inside the palace, apologizing profusely to the Hylians who were not built for prolonged heavy rain and storm. Once they arrived, a guard led Zelda to her room with a dry gown and warm bath, and Sidon offered walk with Link to his, still worried from the events of the afternoon. 

     They paused before the door, an uncertainty weighing in the air. 

     “Are you alright, Link?” Sidon asked softly. Link nodded and gave a reassuring smile. 

     “I’m fine, thanks to you.” He shuffled on his feet, unsure of the Prince’s shifting demeanor. He was glad for that familiarity, though. 

     “I am glad.” Sidon gave a relieved sigh and placed a hand on the Hylian’s shoulder, only to jerk it away with a hiss from a sharp burning that shot from his fingertips all the way up his arm. 

     “Sidon?” Link asked, grabbing at the Zora’s hand gently, turning the larger palm over in his hand. The white scales were off in color, opaque, and peeled away to reveal the painfully scarred and inflamed flesh beneath. Link gasped sharply, frowning. 

     “This is my fault. I can fix this.” He resolved. “I know a recipe-” 

     “Your elixirs do not work on Zora, remember? I will just have to get it bandaged in the infirmary.” Sidon mused. Link shook his head, features drawn into a frown. 

     “No, no, I can fix this. I have an idea, just wait in my room and I’ll be back in a moment.” The Hylian determined, vanishing down the hall from where they came, unchanged from his dripping clothes still. 

     “Ah-” Sidon began, but Link was already gone. The Zora sighed, shaking his head with a light smile. He was ever the hero. Even after being alienated for most of the day, he still cared for the Prince's well-being. Sidon’s heart fluttered at the notion, but he frowned. Their engagement would be dissolved soon and he was to ensure Link had the happiest future of his own choice, but that didn’t stop the Prince from feeling selfish for wanting to keep him. 

     Sidon stepped into Link’s room, smiling at the little decorations and telltale signs of the hero’s presence. The dried flower crown, a satchel of apples on the table for Ayla, little ingredients for elixirs he’d picked up as a curious habit, dirtied clothes strewn about the floor. The room even smelled of Link. Although he’d spent the good part of a month in Zora’s Domain, he still smelled of pine and smoke. 

     The Prince sat on the edge of the waterbed, curious as to what Link was doing exactly. His palm brushed against the covers, and he jerked back in pain. Sidon hadn’t thought of the possible repercussions of saving Link at that moment, in fact he hadn’t even realized he was burned until just now. He may be the crown prince of his people, but if Link were in trouble, there was nothing he wouldn't do to save him. 

     The door clicked, and Sidon looked up. Link’s arms were full, and so he shut the door with his foot as he carried the ingredients over to his table and dumped them all in a heap. With it came a thick book, which the Hylian thumbed open, scanning the pages and nodding to himself. Sidon stared, at a loss for what he was doing. 

     “May I ask what all of that is for?” He asked, attempting to regain his regal tone. Link frowned. 

     “The library had this book that I saw the other day, and I found this recipe for a healing salve that works on Zoras.” He kept his eyes on the book, nodding once more. He straightened and began picking some ingredients he had stashed around the room along with what he’d brought. “Just this… and this, two of these…” 

     “Really, Link, this will not be necessary, I-”

     “No, I’ve got this. You just need a hearty elixir with an extra thing or two.” Link cut the Prince off, explaining the salve vaguely. From his pack he fished a small pot out and tossed various incredulous ingredients in from the collection on the table, glancing over at the book occasionally while stirring and grinding the ingredients with a mortar and pestle. Sidon admired the Hylian's work in silence, his cheeks warming a bit at the thought that the effort was all for him. Link looked over his shoulder at the Prince. 

     “I hope it doesn't hurt too bad.” He said quietly. 

     “It is fine.” Sidon looked down at his palm. It was a dull throbbing pain, though when he touched it, it sent a sharp and jolting stab of pain through his arm. Link shook his head, frowning at the answer. 

     “It’s my fault that you got hurt in the first place, so it’s only right that I would be the one to fix it.” Link looked forward again, stirring the pot, slower. 

     “You cannot control the weather.” Sidon said with a softened voice. Link shrugged, and lifted the pot up in his arms. He set it on the floor in front of the Prince, and dug around the bedside drawers for gauze and bandages. 

     “I knew that the weather wasn’t very good, and I still convinced Zelda to come on a walk because I’m being selfish.” Link said absently, sitting close to Sidon. 

     “Selfish?” The Prince asked, looking at the Hylian curiously. Link ignored him. 

     “This might hurt.” He grabbed at Sidon’s arm gently and scooped out a pinkish jelly-like substance with various chunks of poorly ground ingredients showing through. The Prince was dubious of the strange ointment actually being effective, but he would never disallow Link from trying. The Hylian smoothed a thick layer of the salve directly onto Sidon’s burned scales. The Zora inhaled sharply, a hissing breath, his arm tensing at the white-hot sensation. It was fleeting however, and the burning numbed away to a soothing cold after the initial pain. 

     “How does it feel?” Link asked, peering up at the Prince hopefully. Sidon looked down, astonished. 

     “Much better, truly. How did you do that? Thank you Link!” He waved his hand around, staring at it in amazement. Link sighed in relief, laughing a little at the Prince. 

     “Alright, alright, let me finish.” He caught Sidon’s wrist, smearing the salve a bit. He wrapped the bandage loosely around the wound as to keep the pressure minimal, and clipped it in place gently. He kept hold of Sidon’s hand in his own. The Prince looked down at Link thoughtfully, almost dazed, and spoke suddenly. 

     “Why was it so imperative for us to take a walk today? And why did you say you were selfish?”

     The Hylian blinked and looked away, blushing. “I still haven’t gotten out of my wet clothes, and I’d rather not catch a cold. I’m actually rather tired after today if you wouldn’t mind.” Link feigned a yawn and motioned to the door with a nod of his head. He’d much rather spend more time with Sidon, but he truly was exhausted, even if he was only avoiding the question. Sidon blinked in surprise at the response. 

     “If you wish, then. Thank you, again.” He nodded, standing. He walked to the door. 

     “Sidon.” Link called softly, catching the Prince’s attention. His hand stilled at the doorknob, and he looked back. 

     “Yes?”

     “I’m glad you’re okay.”

     ~*~*~

     Night had fallen and the storm picked back up, the rain beating steadily on the palace walls. After the long day, Prince Sidon retired to his room. His eyes were exhausted, although his mind was not quite ready for sleep. He floated lazily in the pool that was centered in his chambers, serving as his bed. The water was soothing and comfortable, especially after such a long day, though it didn’t help him sleep any. Most nights recently, he’d found himself wandering into Link’s room when he couldn’t sleep, curling up to the little Hylian’s side after after hearing a story of his sister, or just talking. Although Link was quiet, Sidon loved to just hear him speak, and he always seemed happy to talk when it was just the two of them together. Even though the waterbed was uncomfortable for the Zora, as he’d much rather be in the water himself, he found that being in Link’s presence more than made up for it. 

     Tonight though, he couldn’t find comfort in Link’s room. There was no need for it, the marriage was to be called off by the next morning, surely. The meeting was delayed due to the night’s storm, but it was still inevitable. The Prince sighed, wondering if Link was also having trouble sleeping, but waved the thought off. That Hylian could sleep for eternity. 

     The minutes stretched on, and all the Prince could dwell on was the events of the day and the weeks past. He was unable to keep his mind at peace to enjoy some well needed rest. He sighed. 

     Suddenly and quietly, there was a light click as his door opened, and the shadow of a small form darted in through the bluish lighting. Sidon’s eyes widened and he stood quickly, the water splashing and pooled around his waist. He squinted in the darkness, his heart skipping at the thought of Link coming to his room instead. 

     The bright glow of a luminous stone lamp was switched on, and Princess Zelda shifted almost nervously, her hands on her hips for appearance. 

     “Princess!?” He whispered in shock, giving her a baffled look. Zelda cleared her throat.

     “I apologize, this is very unbecoming of me, but I feared I would never sleep unless I knew why you would risk your life like you did for Link.” She said, her voice low. Sidon blinked, as if the answer was obvious. 

     “He is the most important person to me.” He said simply. Zelda cocked her head to the side, giving him a curious look. 

     “Yet you are the sole heir to the Zora throne, you have an entire people to rule. It was no time to be a hero.” She told him, her voice soft. She lowered her hands from her hips and gently folded them at her front. 

     “In that moment I was neither prince nor hero. I simply wanted him to be safe.” Sidon nodded, determined. Zelda smiled. 

     “I thought as much. Thank you, then. For saving him.” She gave quietly. “He tends to be airheaded and clumsy sometimes, but he has a good heart.” 

     Sidon nodded, exhaling a sigh. “He is also an astounding glutton.” 

     Zelda chuckled and then paused with a sigh. She looked to Sidon, who was leaning on the edge on the pool with a soft and almost dreamy smile. 

     “Prince Sidon,” Zelda started. “I feel as if we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot, and I am to blame for this. I pictured you as a pompous and stuck up prince, but I see now that you truly care for him.” 

     “Perhaps we could start over. I would much rather be friends if that is alright with you.” Sidon smiled. Zelda nodded. 

     “So this marriage… You truly have feelings for him, don’t you?” She asked quietly, stepping a little closer. Sidon blinked, opening his mouth to answer, but snapped it shut quickly. He thought back to the past few weeks and how he’d felt around the Hylian. How even then, he could feel the warmth blooming in his chest as the thought of him, and his cheeks tinging an embarrassing shade of blue. His eyes widened as it dawned on him. 

     “Yes. I do.” He said thickly, almost giddy with the knowledge. Zelda smiled, and nodded. 

     “I do not believe that I am mistaken, but I truly believe that Link may feel similarly.” She nodded, tapping her chin. Sidon looked at her, surprised. “Though he can be quite oblivious, so he likely doesn’t even know it himself.” 

     “You really think he has feelings for me?” Sidon said, hopeful. The excitement was evident in his voice, and Zelda grinned. 

     “I am almost positive. In fact, I will help you get him to admit it. I will agree to ratify this wedding for his sake, he’s much happier here anyways. I see that now. Just take good care of him.” She crossed her arms. 

     “Really? It is a deal, Princess.” The Prince held out his unbandaged hand, and Zelda clasped it in her own. She smiled, now glad that she knew what was happening between her knight and the Zora prince. She wanted Link to be happy, and she’d make sure of it that he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry with how long this has taken to get posted and with how slow I've been at responding to messages! I'll get to everything, but I just wanted to say thank you so much again for all of the comments and kudos! Really, this is the kind of story I would have dropped by now, so thank you for keeping me going even though this chapter was a little slow. It's a long chapter, anyhow! And I had to split it because it got too long (again) so for better or for worse this story has been extended another chapter. Thank you so much again for your support!!


	6. Chapter 6

_A warm breeze brushed through the trees, rustling the growing grasses and carrying the sweet scent of flowers downwind from the budding hills. The Hylian Champion and Princess rested on the warmed grass just outside of Castle Town, recently exhausted from an intense training ritual of prayer. Zelda had no wish to return to the castle, and Link kept his objections to himself, though he still feared the King would notice his daughter’s absence._

_The Princess leaned against the trunk of a the lone tree in the patch of grass, a small smile gracing her lips as she gazed at the endless fields and forests, finding a sense of peace with her surroundings. Link, from beside her, scanned the treeline intently. His hand twitched at the hilt of his sword, prepared for any attacks. Zelda turned to him._

_“It is lovely, is it not? My favorite time of the season is when the flowers are in full bloom.” She said, her voice wistful. Link hummed in response, and the Princess frowned. “I look forward to doing more research in plant biology, botany is a passion of mine.”_

_“I know.” Link said with a quick smile, and then turned back to watching the immediate area for incoming danger. Zelda huffed, though she understood the necessity of her knight’s readiness to fight,ever since the incident with the Yiga Clan. Though there was no real reason for him to be so dispassionate around her. She'd seen how he interacted with the other Champions, how close he was with the Zora Champion Mipha and the Goron Champion Daruk. Although he was still stoic with them, and the difference wasn't immense, he seemed more friendly towards them. Zelda wondered if it was her own strong personality causing the issue, or simply the fact that she was the heir to the throne._

_“So Link, do you have anything you're passionate about? A hobby or something of the like?” She cleared her throat, hoping to get the hero to open up more. “And please refrain from saying ‘protecting me,’ I mean something that you find joy in doing.”_

_Link frowned for a moment, and paused. “Embroidery.”_

_“Embroidery?” Zelda snorted, taking it almost as a joke. Though, she didn't expect such an immediate answer, and she'd never known Link as a jester. She frowned. Perhaps he was serious? He always was. Such an effeminate response was certainly unexpected, seeming unlikely to be aligned with his other skills._

_“Embroidery.” He said softer, a smile on his lips and seemed unphased by the Princess’ initially rude reaction._

_“I apologize for my bluntness, but I would have never guessed that you would be one to take on embroidery.” Zelda quirked a brow. Link chuckled quietly._

_“Most people don't know.” He shrugged and rested his hands in the sun-warmed grass. The Princess turned to face him fully, curious. Although his direction was still to the trees, Link seemed relaxed for once._

_“I am curious, where did you learn such a thing?” Zelda asked, propping her chin atop her hand as she leaned forward. Link paused for a moment, opening his mouth and then closing it with furrowed brows, as if trying to figure out how to speak. He cleared his throat lightly, blinking away his apprehension. His expression was replaced with that of nostalgia._

_“In the drawing room of the castle, there's a needlepoint tapestry of the former kings. My mother was very skilled in needlepoint and traditional embroidery pieces. She was known to work with the royal tailors from time to time. When I was younger, she would work on that tapestry day in and day out, and she taught me as I watched. When I wasn't training to become a knight, I tasked myself with the flowered border and eventually the rest of the tapestry when my mother fell ill.” Link spoke fondly, his voice losing the monotonous quality that Zelda had become accustomed to. She gaped at him, her breath catching at the sincerity of the confession._

_“I believe that this is the most you have ever spoken to me.” She shook her head. “I am sorry to hear about your mother, Link. I had no idea… I am sure that you share her talents, as I recall that very tapestry to be my favorite of the many when my father first had it hung. The details are very refined, and both yours and your mother’s work blend together so nicely—you are truly talented, and I am happy to know that this is a skill you hold fondly in her memory. I will assure the preservation of that tapestry at all costs, my Knight.” Zelda bowed her head forward, her hand on her chest. Link shrugged, his gaze never wavering from the horizon for attackers. Even so, his expression was that of gratitude. He sighed. The Princess leaned back against the tree, humming thoughtfully. Truly, she knew very little about the other Hylian. Now, all she knew was that he was a Hero of prophecy, her appointed knight, and that he embroidered with his mother when he was a child. She pursed her lips._

_“Is there anyone special in your life?” She asked, folding her arms across her chest. Link finally drew away from his duties with a quick swivel of his neck and stared at the Princess with wide and confused eyes._

_“There’s no time for that.” He frowned._

_“Of course there is. Perhaps it would be an incentive to not be so reckless and to stay alive.” Zelda huffed. She uncrossed her arms, and genuine curiosity replaced the irritation in her expression. “Do you wish that you had someone special?”_

_“No.” Link’s spoke indignantly before looking back to the trees._

_“Truly? What about the one girl who always blushes when you look at her? The one at the market in Castle Town?”_

_“No.”_

_“What about that one maid in the castle? The one with the red hair? Or any of the other maids for that matter?” Zelda tried, frowning._

_“No.”_

_“The cook’s assistant? She always gives you extra at meals.”_

_“No.”_

_“What about the Zora Champion Mipha?”_

_“What? Mipha is my-”_

_“Or one of those Sheikah girls? What about Purah?”_

_Link sighed and shook his head, knocking it back against the tree behind him. Zelda watched his expression, catching the small smile on his lips. She grinned to herself. If anything she was getting closer with him and getting him to be friendlier with her. If he opened up more to her, then it was a start._

     ~*~*~

     The Hylian Princess and Champion stood outside the door leading into the throne room, both preparing for the meeting beyond the archway. Link frowned. Chewing on his lips slightly, he shifted. The documents, they had to have some problem with them. Right? There had to be some illegible important section, stained in soot and ash or charred at the ends, something to make them unusable. There _had_ to be. He wasn't even quite sure why there had to be, there just did. Sidon was his friend and he couldn't let him down.

     Zelda stood aside with her head held high, calm and regal. A smile quirked at her lips, knowing full well that there would be no documents presented this day. 

     An armored Zora appeared from the left side of the arch with a smile. She paused in front of them, her shoulders relaxed. A young guard. 

     “The King and his council of elders will see you.” The Zora smiled, bowing to the Princess. Link nodded gravely, drawing a deep breath as he stepped forward below the arch. Zelda caught his arm, her form still as stone. 

     “Link. I believe that it would be in our best interest if you were not to attend this meeting.” She spoke, attempting to keep her expression blank and her voice monotonous. The Hylian Champion looked back over his shoulder, bewilderment and curiosity blanketing his features. 

     “But why?” He blinked and furrowed his brows. Zelda gave a gentle smile in return. 

     “I know how much you detest politics, Link. This shouldn’t take very long, I am certain that these documents will be enough to get you out of this unfortunate mess.” She patted the leather satchel at her hip for effect, biting back a grin as Link visibly deflated at her words. 

     “Are you sure?” He asked weakly, his disappointment apparent. The Princess touched his arm in reassurance with one firm nod.

     “I am. Now go, Link. I’m sure you have other important duties to occupy you. Saying your farewells, packing Ayla’s bags perhaps.” She waved a hand dismissively. 

     Link gave her a brief incredulous look from the suddenness of the decision, but sighed and turned away even so. The Princess stared after him as he left, before turning on her own heel sharply, striding into the throne room and onto the dais. Muzu bowed his head to her in acknowledgment. 

     “Allow me to welcome Zelda, Princess and soon to be Queen of Hyrule.” He cleared his throat and moved back to the rest of the council. Zelda stood on the dais before the Zora King once more with a graceful smile, bowing. King Dorephan looked down at her. 

     “Welcome, Princess Zelda. My greatest apologies for the delay due to the rain and storms. I am quite aware of how sudden this must be for you.” He spoke, his deep voice a rumbling and warm presence. 

     “It is no matter, your Highness. While it is certainly shocking news, I value the extra time I was given to determine the situation before our meeting.” Zelda folded her hands over the front pleats on her skirt. The King nodded with a pleased smile. 

     “Good, good. Now, Princess Zelda. I am certain you know why you are here. My son had intended to ask your hand in marriage to which you refused, and that resulted in his engagement to the messenger; your knight. I am aware of your personal distaste for my son, but Princess Zelda, we as a people beg of you to ratify their engagement to benefit our kingdoms.” The King leaned forward in his seat, as if the action would disallow the council from hearing. “And to benefit Prince Sidon. I wish for him to marry for love, as is traditionally ideal of our culture. I believe it may be good for your knight as well. I have known him since he was a young child and his connection with our prince is unique.” King Dorephan sat back in his seat with a grandfatherly look about him. All of the council members from aside, save for Muzu, sat with their arms crossed, muttering among themselves. Zelda nodded from the dais, sharing a knowing smile with the King.

     “While it was set without my knowledge or permission initially, I do not oppose to their marriage. I had intended to disapprove and searched for the necessary documents to no longer require a wedding of the kingdoms at length. But after observing Link and Prince Sidon together, I believe that they are… a suitable match.” 

     “A good pair indeed. My son has already gifted the Zora’s Sapphire to Link. I am unsure that we could undo the engagement even if we wanted to.” The King let out a rumbling laugh and settled deeper into the throne. Muzu hushed the other council members who had begun to verbalize their defiance, and Zelda sighed.

     “Yes, I am aware of that. While Link does not know the true depth of that symbol yet, I truly hope that your prince knows what he is doing.” She shook her head with a huff.

     “My son was always eager to find love as his sister had, I am just glad that he chose Link as his life partner rather than the first Zora to love him for his status.” The King took on a different expression that vanished within moments. The hall was silent before an elder of the council stood, his fins dragging behind as he moved.

     “We will benefit from this pairing still however, will we not?” His withered voice echoes in the hall, still fiery from the prospect of the nontraditional marriage. Zelda nodded, looking away from the King and to the council members. 

     “Yes. Once Hyrule is once again at it’s peak, the Zora kingdom as a whole will see an immense increase in exported goods through the Hylian kingdom from other tribes. Your people cannot easily survive the trek and climates to trade with the other races, but with Hyrule as an immediate ally and therefore intermediary, there will no doubt be an increase in imports and exports in the Zora kingdom.”

     “I will personally see to the ratification process and necessary papers to make their engagement a matter of official business, then.” Muzu stood, folding his fins behind his back. “Council is dismissed.”

     Zelda stood on the dais for a moment watching the elder Zora of the council disperse in a huffing manner, a few of them bickering in tight groups. She turned back to the King. 

     “Thank you for meeting with me, King Dorephan. I know that I have been an unpleasant presence thus far, but I will remain until the ceremony to oversee the process and their connection. Should Link have second thoughts, you will not make him follow through. I wish for his happiness, he should not feel as though he is doing his kingdom a favor by this arrangement.” She spoke sternly, her hands folded behind her back. The King nodded with a smile.

     “I agree to those terms, however I feel as though it will not be a problem. I trust that you will report to me their progress and if there are any issues, Princess Zelda?” 

     “Certainly, I will keep a close watch on them during my stay.” She smiled, a glint in her eye. Before the King could respond, she turned on her heel and made her way the arches of the throne room. 

     Link wasn’t waiting outside. Zelda scanned the immediate area and frowned, making her way down the stairs she searched for the Hylian in the crowds of towering Zora. 

     In front of the inn, Link stood with a Zora woman, a child, and another Hylian. She approached with curiosity, a brow quirked. 

     “I’m sure that they’ll be done any minute.” The Zora woman spoke, her eyes drifting in the Princess’ direction. The Zora paused and split into a grin as she realized who the Hylian coming towards them was. “Look! There she is now!” The Zora women placed a hand on Link’s shoulder, and he turned. The other Hylian bowed. Zelda gave a smile. 

     “May I have a moment of his time alone, please?’ She asked.

     “Of course your Highness.” The Zora woman nodded, ushering the child and Hylian along into the doorway. Zelda turned to Link once the others were inside, and pulled him off to the side. He raised a brow.

     “How did the meeting go?”

     “It was awful Link, I am so very sorry.” The Princess sighed a little over-dramatically. “The documents were the incorrect version of the treaties, the true ones were burned in attempts to sever the kingdom’s ties.”

     “So what does this mean?” Link’s brows furrowed deeply, his expression that of confusion and edging on hope. 

     “It means that, as things are, you must still marry Prince Sidon.” Zelda turned away, unable to sustain her grin after seeing her knight’s eyes light up.

     “Really?” He said, much too quickly and much too excited. Zelda reigned her expression in and turned back to the Hylian Champion. She nodded gravely.

     “Yes, I am afraid so. However, if you do have second thoughts about this, I will always find another option for you.” 

     “Don’t worry, I won’t let you down!” Link gave a wide grin, the kind of smile that even the Princess herself would not have seen one-hundred years prior. 

     “You never do.” Zelda sighed, her eyes softening. Link threw a glance back towards the inn. 

     “So you’re going to stay around here for a little while now. Would you like to meet my friends?”

     ~*~*~

     Link stood at the Zora Prince’s door, his hand lingering over the coral knob. 

     Zelda had left to organize the papers or some other political business that Link hadn’t exactly paid enough attention to. Zelda told him that she would return before nightfall, but he could be off with his friends once more if he wished to be. As soon as he said his farewells to Kodah, Link was left to his own devices. After being so sure that the engagement to Prince Sidon would be withdrawn and then being given that chance back, the hero’s emotions had elated ten-fold. His heart pounded in his chest in an odd manner as he stood in front of the Prince’s room door. 

     He hadn’t seen Sidon since the previous day and wondered if he was feeling better. Link hoped so, he wanted to share his excitement with the Prince. See him smile once more, even. With a deep, determined breath, Link shoved the door open, bracing to see the Prince. His fiancé. 

     Sidon sat the edge of the pool that served as his chambers, his legs submerged in the water, the ringlets at his calves moving away in a steady rhythm of tiny waves. In his hands, he studied a familiar object. The Silverscale caught in the light, and Link realized; Sidon held the choker that he had made and had broken in the thunderstorm. He was scraping at it with a tool much too small for his fingers. 

     So engrossed in his task, the Prince had not even noticed Link open the door. The Champion’s heart stuttered at the sight, and he wondered if the Prince really didn’t know if the marriage was still happening. 

     “So this is where you’ve been.” Link spoke quietly as he approached the Prince. Sidon blinked in surprise but gave a dashing grin even so. 

     “Link! I was not expecting you to come here! I was hoping to surprise you, but…” He said with a chuckle, waving the necklace around. Link gave a relieved smile, happy to see the Prince acting like he used to.

     “Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just that I haven’t been able to spend much time with you, and I haven’t seen you anywhere today. I guess this is why, huh?” Link sat next to Sidon on the edge of the pool, tucking his feet under his legs as to not get his boots wet. Sidon nodded. 

     “I wanted to fix this as soon as possible. How did the meeting go?” He asked. Link only shrugged, laying back on the slick stone floor. 

     “Zelda didn’t want me there, but she told me there was an issue with the documents that she found. She’s with Muzu now I think, wedding planning I suppose.” He smiled. Sidon gazed over the Hylian, his jaw slackening to reveal the tiny tips of his teeth. He blinked. 

     “Truly? That is wonderful news! I cannot think of any other that I would rather be wed to!” Sidon beamed, and exhaled slowly, as if staring upon a star, or some other otherworldly body for the first time. Reluctantly, he dragged his gaze back down towards the chain of the choker. Link felt his heart speed up, and his cheeks flushed deeply.

     “You’ve been fixing that this entire time?” Link spoke softly, a small smile tugging at his lips. He felt as though he were drunk with giddiness in some odd way watching the Prince. Sidon nodded, almost sheepish. Link stared at him. “The wedding was supposed to be canceled, and yet you fixed it immediately.”

     “That is only even more of an incentive to repair it as soon as possible. How else could I have ensured that you had received it before your departure?” Sidon kept his attention fixed on the piece, and it tightened in his grip. Link frowned. 

     “Isn't it supposed to be an engagement gift to whoever you marry?” He asked, sitting up on his elbows. Sidon looked away from the necklace finally with a curious expression and motioned the Hylian closer. Link sat up fully and scooted forward, shaking his boots off and rolling his trousers up as he went. He sat close enough for their thighs to touch as he lowered his legs into the cool water. Sidon flashed a bright smile and tipped the choker forward to show off the work he had done to the clasp. It was almost fully repaired, the intricate details returning to the piece.

     “It was a gift for you, my treasure. You are my betrothed, and I would not reclaim a gift that I had given to you just because our engagement was abolished.” Sidon smiled, his eyes softening. “Besides…”

     “Besides?” Link asked, twirling the tips of his hair between his fingers, feeling his cheeks and chest remain scorching hot. 

     “I did not make this in the time that I was gone the first days after our engagement. That simply isn’t enough time, even for the most skilled craftsman. I learned metals and gems for the sole purpose of this necklace. It is a piece that takes many months of dedication, even with the exact knowledge to craft.” The Prince told him, rubbing his thumb in circles over the metal fondly. Link furrowed his brow.

     “Are you saying that you’ve had the necklace since before the engagement?”

     “Yes. When I was a child, I had a heart for exploring all of the rivers and lakes in the surrounding area. I liked to pretend I was a knight, or a hero of some form, and my sister encouraged it. She would come along and tell me that I would protect her, although I knew she simply joined to ensure my own safely…” Sidon smiled wistfully. “There was one instance where I had gone swimming and went too far. Without Mipha, I swam into Rutala River rather than returning to the Domain. Needless to say, my father and sister scolded me harshly for doing such a foolish thing. You see, at the time, Rutala River had been swept with bokoblin camps, it was certainly no place for a child such as myself. Regardless, I went alone and returned with a stone from the riverbed. The stone, it seemed to call to me at the time, and I needed it in return…”

     Link listened to the Prince contently, watching as Sidon ran the tip of his nail over the shimmering blue gem inset into the choker in an almost loving manner. 

     “I later discovered that the stone I had acquired was a raw Zora’s Sapphire, which is a gem of legend all but extinct now and unlike any other stone or sapphire. It is rare and impossible to find. Thousands of years ago, a single stone was passed down through generations of princess’ in the Zora royal family as a traditional symbol of… marriage. When I was small I thought it was luck, but lately I have been wondering if it was fate.”

     “So you kept it until you proposed to someone?” Link asked, kicking his feet a little in the water. It splashed further up his trousers, and he grimaced. Sidon chuckled and shook his head.

     “Almost. I had been planning a choker ever since the day that Dento appraised it as a Zora’s Sapphire and Muzu taught me the traditions involving the gemstone. Dento taught me the art of metalsmithing and lapidary over the course of many years to become proficient in the arts. Once I felt I was confident in both, I created this choker from my own hands, pouring all of my work and determination into this one piece.” Sidon breathed in, staring at the necklace with an undeniable sense of pride. Link followed suit, blinking at the necklace in awe for a moment, before frowning once more, his initial question remaining unanswered. 

     “If you had made it already, then why did you have to leave in the beginning of our engagement?” He asked. 

     “I did make it many years ago and kept it safe, yes. That is why it is in it’s current state, I foolishly crafted it with Silverscale, which is prettier, stronger, and more expensive, but it is also highly conductive as opposed to the special alloy we Zora use in our armor and typical jewelry. Since I made it years ago, it was built to fit the neck of a Zora perfectly, as I had never expected to be wedded to a Hylian. I am so very glad to be marrying you, do not worry dear friend! It is just that your race is much different in structure than my own, shorter and much more delicate. I spent those days without rest, using my sister’s notes on your dimensions when she made your armor. You see, this necklace was crafted with a future in mind, but those days and nights I altered it, I thought of only you, my closest friend. It was no longer and is no longer a gift for just anyone. It is for you and only you, and I would have never kept it to myself should we had no longer been wed.”

     Sidon was now gazing at Link with a certain fondness in his eye, allowing his hand to wander over the Hylian’s own, resting their hands together with a certain weight to the action. Link averted his gaze from Sidon’s to the necklace again, staring at the fine details. The swirling metals twisting and weaving together in an elegant pattern that could only have taken years to perfect, moving inward and presenting the center of the piece; the Zora’s Sapphire. Something so rare to even see, let alone be gifted by a prince. 

     “Thank you.” Link said quietly, his voice hoarse. His eyes met Sidon’s once more, and the Zora prince only smiled, raising a hand to cup Link’s cheek gently. He let his hand drop as soon as their skin grazed, and Sidon returned to his task of repairing the choker with a smile.

     ~*~*~

     As the day wore on, Sidon’s duties caught up with him. He moved to his study after bidding Link farewell, and they found their separate ways. Muzu had come to the Prince’s door with various papers and notes from his earlier meeting with Princess Zelda, allowing a strange look to cross his features when he noticed the Hylian in Sidon’s pool, splashing his legs like a child. He was a lenient Zora, but he still found the pair’s closeness before marriage disconcerting due to traditional customs. He shook his head, and Sidon only blushed at what Muzu must have inferred. 

     Regardless, Sidon had duties to attend to. He was to go over and sign treaties and contracts, more so than usual with the talk of Hyrule Kingdom’s possible trade routes. As it was, Zora’s Domain was in the best position to be allied with the Hylians, with the wedding under way. But that also meant for more paperwork, which fell upon the Prince’s shoulders. Already losing himself in the monotony of each scribbled word, Sidon barely registered the quiet knock on the door. He looked up with a start.

     “Come in!” He called, rubbing at his temples. He was grateful for the excuse to pause in his work. 

     “Good evening, Sidon. I apologize for interrupting you in your private study unannounced.” Zelda shut the door behind her, smiling gracefully. Sidon shook his head.

     “It is no trouble, Princess. I have heard that you allowed for the wedding to continue, it is truly fantastic news!” The Prince clasped his hands together, his energy renewed. Zelda warmed at that. 

     “Yes, as I have said before I am quite certain that Link returns your affections and I will do anything I can to keep him happy.” 

     “And you think I can make him happy?” Sidon asked, turning in his chair to face the Princess. Even sitting, his height met hers. Zelda nodded, pulling a journal from the satchel she carried at her hip. 

     “I am, and from my observations it is highly likely that abolishing the engagement would only cause him harm. But I must ensure that he recognizes his feelings for himself, and that he may admit them freely lest you both live married and in love but separate like you foolish men are bound to do.” She flipped through the pages of the journal, beginning to pace the enclosed study space. Sidon blinked.

     “Love? I am unsure if... well, what is it that you have in mind, Princess?” Sidon stuttered, feeling his face warm. Zelda huffed.

     “You have feelings for Link, yes?” 

     “Well yes, but-”

     “And I am positive that he has feelings for you as well, but he can be… dense at times. And so I have a plan.” The Princess smiled, the type of smile that made Sidon uneasy. 

     “A plan?” He frowned, the doubt in his voice rising. “What kind of plan?”

     “A plan that involves science. The science of love of course!” Zelda clapped her hands together, a fire in her eyes. “Before the calamity, I had access to the best professors my family could offer, ones that taught many subjects. Because of that, I also had many different libraries as a resource when I was younger. I used to take books without my father’s knowledge, and I studied all I could.” 

     “And this relates to love?” Sidon looked at the Princess, his expression skeptical. 

     “One such collection of books I had retrieved was in depth research done by the ancient Sheikah on the science of love. I found those books recently during the restoration of the royal library, however they were too damaged to reread and I had no use to do so at the time of their discovery, but I still remember some of the material.” 

     The Zora Prince looked away, his features a mask of uncertainty. If it was true that Link already shared his affections then why would they need to go through entire detailed plan? Could he not just ask the hero? Though, if Link didn’t love him like the Princess though... then maybe the plan was necessary…

     “What do you have in mind, Princess?” He asked. Zelda smiled and pulled over a chair to the Prince, as if only then their conversation could be confidential.

     “According to the old studies, love is entirely chemical responses of the body. Which makes sense, as it is chemically how your bodies balance one another and how you interact. I suppose it’s the same reason why you blush when we talk about him, since his genetic makeup must compliment yours.” Zelda grinned, watching the Zora’s eyes widen and his cheeks flare. “Somehow biologically, I imagine that you and Link are a fairly perfect match which is only aided by, or perhaps the cause of, why you get along so well. I believe that by using various techniques to evoke certain reactions, we can make our champion realize how he feels, or at least force him to experience it more deeply.” Zelda flipped through her journal as she spoke, her eyes wildly scanning the pages as she went. Sidon blinked curiously, still uneasy about the prospect of it but also in seeing a new and terrifyingly brilliant side to the Hylian Princess. 

     “And...what do you have in mind for us to do?” He asked. 

     “We will start you off with a small date. You will need to have a lot of physical contact with him, cuddling, hand holding, or even simple brushes of the shoulder or skin. Perhaps swimming. An increase of adrenaline may be beneficial to us in this situation.” The Princess’ fingers stroked her chin in a thoughtful manner, seemingly lost in thought.

     "Physical contact?" Sidon sputtered, his face flushing. Zelda's eyes widened. 

     "Not like that! Ugh, you men. I mean general contact, a hug perhaps." She huffed. 

     “And... this is all?” He exhaled, although unsure he was relieved that Zelda had nothing drastic in mind. 

     “No, no. Of course not, it is not so simple. He tends to be empty-headed at times, he may need more of a push. I have not smoothed out the details, however I remember it is essential to maintain prolonged contact. And prolonged eye contact as well! Additionally, mimicking his actions may be of use.” Zelda huffed from her journal, jotting notes with a pen she’d swiped from the Prince’s desk. 

     “We spend quite some time together anyways.” Sidon hummed, silently noting the stolen pen. It was a coral tipped one, too. 

     “Even more is required." She said simply, and Sidon's brows drew together. "Body language is very important.” Zelda continued, as if that explained everything. 

     “Is this all very vital? Hylian customs seem so much more confusing than Zoras.” The Prince frowned. It seemed all too complicated, but he remained hopeful that he could win over the Champion before the wedding day. 

     “Do not worry, Sidon. I will work on the details and calculate every possible scenario to ensure our projected outcome. Leave it to me!” Zelda grinned, standing with a certain suddenness and almost excitement. 

     “Alright, Zelda.” Sidon sighed with a light smile. The Princess knew what she was doing, she defeated Calamity Ganon with Link, who was by far the most impressive person he knew. He could trust her.

     “Have a good night, Prince.” Zelda bowed slightly before exiting the room with a small click of the door. Sidon sat still for a moment, wondering if perhaps it was all a bit too much. The Hylian Princess seemed eccentric in her passions, which he supposed was ideal then to place his trust in her. She was knowledgeable, and trustworthy. 

    Besides the fact that she stole his pen.

     ~*~*~

     With her hand on the knob of her bedroom door, the door to her right creaked open. The Princess and Champion shared startled looks, and Link paused for a moment before blinking. 

     “Zelda? Oh, I was just about to look for you.” He broke the silence, and Zelda raised a brow. 

     “Yes? What is it?” She asked. 

     “I may need your help with something.” Link gave a sheepish look, reaching his arm up to scratch the back of his neck. Zelda grinned, catlike. 

     “Is this about Prince Sidon by chance?” 

     “Is it that obvious?” Link’s shoulders slumped and his face reddened. 

     “No, not necessarily, but I have known you for a very long time now Link. You used to be very quiet, I’ve become quite good at reading you.” She chuckled. Link rolled his eyes and opened his door wider, motioning the Princess inside. 

     “Would you care to speak in private?” He asked. “I wouldn’t want to risk him overhearing.”

     “Oh no, of course, we wouldn't want that.” Zelda chuckled as she slipped closed her own door and slipped through to Link’s room with a quiet click of his door. She carefully pulled the chair from his desk and perched on the edge of it. Link settled onto his bed with a sigh. 

     “What is troubling you, my knight?” The Princess rested her chin in her hand gently. Link pursed his lips, glancing away. 

     “Today Sidon was fixing the choker, and he said some things…” He trailed. 

     “Yes?” Zelda tilted her head with a helpless smile. Link looked up with a forced yet determined expression. 

     “I would like to make a gift for him in return.” He nodded to himself. 

     “And you would like my opinion, is that it?” Zelda smiled. Link made a sort of grunt in affirmation, and the Princess’ grin widened. 

     “I know that he said it isn’t necessary to do, but I want to. He’s important to me, so he should have something too. Maybe not jewelry, I’m no smith.” The Hylian Champion looked down. Zelda hummed to herself. He wanted to make Sidon a gift? Her thoughts immediately were drawn to the tapestry recently unearthed from the castle ruins. It was scorched at the edges and torn, however the mastery was still clear in the salvageable pieces. Some stitches were undoubtedly lost to the modern craft as the few with such knowledge passed with the Calamity. All but Link. 

     Zelda remembered that day so long ago, the day she had brought Link to the drawing room and demanded he show her his work. His embarrassment was evident as he spoke of his own piece, which parts he’d done and which had been his mother’s work. He told her the names of the stitches he had used—Zelda couldn’t understand a word of it, but he was passionate about the craft so she didn’t very much mind. 

     “Link, we found something recently in the castle.” She spoke suddenly. 

     "Yes?” He asked, confused about the seemingly unrelated outburst after a stretch of silence. 

     “The tapestry. It is not completely without damage but we found it.” Zelda said, softer. Link raised a brow. 

     “I’m still unsure of what you’re trying to say but I am glad that my mother’s work survived the fires.” 

     “It was your work as well, was it not?” Zelda pointed out with a smile, hinting with a lilt of her voice. She rolled her eyes when the hero only blinked at her, not fully grasping what she was implying. He opened his mouth in silent awe when the realization dawned on him what the Princess meant. 

     “Wait, are you saying I should embroider something for him?” He asked incredulously, and Zelda gave a happy nod. 

     “It is a skill of yours that truly shows a different side of you that few are able to see. I believe that Prince Sidon would be glad to have something made by your own hand, and besides, I daresay it is as rare as any sapphire he's given you. The methods of Hylian embroidery have been long since forgotten after the Calamity.” 

     “Well, I don't think it's that invaluable, but what would I even embroider?” Link sighed, glancing around the room for any semblance of inspiration. Zelda shook her head. 

     “It is not necessary to create a whole tapestry, that would take much too long. Something of a smaller scale of course. But what exactly to make is for you to decide, it is your gift and your prince after all.” She chuckled as Link’s cheeks reddened. He fell backwards into the bed with a ripple and trained his eyes on the ceiling in thought. Zelda shook her head fondly. 

     “You still have time before the wedding, Link. Why don’t you think of something that has meaning to both of you?” She suggested lightly. Link nodded from his spot on the bed. “For now however, I must go. I am excited to know of your plans for it though.”

     The Princess smiled again before standing. Her plans were coming together on their own, even. She slipped out the door with a light pat on the Champion’s knee. 

     Link sighed, a fuzzy feeling rising in his chest. It was nice to see Zelda happier and more accepting of the idea of his marriage, and to see Sidon acting normal again. He was happy to have an idea of what to make for the Prince, but he still needed to know what to do. And if he even remembered how to embroider like he used to. 

     ~*~*~

     “And what is it that we’re doing?” Link looked up, shielding his gaze from the sun with the back of his hand. Sidon fidgeted with his fingers and gave his betrothed a hesitant smile. 

     “I thought we might… dive from Shatterback Point today.” He gave, sounding unsure of himself. 

     “This isn’t normally what you decide for a date.” Link hummed. Sidon chuckled, resting a hand heavily on the Hylian’s shoulder. 

     “Yes, but I thought we might try something new today.” 

     Sidon was instructed to try something that would evoke adrenaline, and he would do just that. Though he didn’t know what could cause Link excitement, he’s been all over Hyrule and fought more monsters than Sidon was comfortable imagining. Regardless, it would supposedly aid in making Link admit his feelings. He would trust the Princess. 

     They reached the peak with little trouble, now that the monsters were gone. Link stood at the cliff’s edge for a moment, marveling at the sparkling waters below. Sidon only watched Link with a content smile, seeing the breeze blow through the Hylian’s loose hair, his bright blue eyes shining as he took in his surroundings. Link turned, and Sidon sputtered as if caught seeing something he shouldn’t. 

     “What was your plan?” Link asked, disregarding the Prince’s odd behavior. 

     “We will dive, together.” Sidon reached out his hand and took the Hylian’s in his own, stepping backwards. Link followed suit quietly, though the very tips of his ears heated. 

     “On three?” Sidon suggested, unsure with Princess Zelda’s methods. He would take the excuse to hold Link's hand anytime, though. The Hylian chucked. 

     “One…” He began with a laugh.

     “Two…” Sidon took another quick glance at Link, who flashed a smile. The Prince’s heart stuttered. 

     “Three!” Link shouted, barreling forward and dragging the dazed Prince with him. The pair dove off of the cliff’s edge, Sidon much less gracefully than he might have planned, but Link didn’t seem to mind as he soared towards the rippling waters. 

     Sidon knew this dive, and he was certain that Link did as well. It was different knowing that someone was falling beside him however, falling beside the only person he truly cared for like this. It wasn’t the lake Sidon was looking at when his outstretched fingers finally cut through the surface and his body glided deep underwater. He kicked upwards, emerging from the reservoir with a splash. Link broke the surface just after the Zora prince with a gasping inhale and a laugh as he pushed the hair out of his eyes. 

     “It’s a strange way to start the day, but fun anyways.” Link said with a laugh, panting from the endeavor. Sidon couldn’t help but laugh along with him as they made their way back to the quay. Link was a perfectly capable swimmer, but he was no Zora. Sidon hung close to his side as they made their way back. 

     Ensuring he was behind the Hylian as they neared the quay, Sidon’s hands hovered above Link’s middle as he pulled himself up should he have needed assistance from the extensive swim. He made it easily enough on his own, standing on the quay before the Prince without breaking much of a sweat. Sidon came up after him, grinning as he heard the small gasp from in front of him. 

     “What is all this?” Link gaped, wringing his hair out in his hands and staring at the selection before him. Meticulously on the quay way a sheet laid out and covered in a variety of fish and fruit dishes. 

     “I thought a picnic might be nice.” Sidon laughed as he approached, watching Link nearly drool over the platters. 

     “How did you even have the time to set this up? I’ve been with you all day.” Link asked, looking up at the Prince. Sidon placed a gentle hand on the small of the Hylian’s back, guiding him to the blanket. 

     “I had some help.” Sidon admitted, averting his gaze sheepishly. Link raised a brow but smiled anyways. Sitting down, he immediately set to rifling through the selection to see what goods there was to offer. Simmered fruits, sushi, mushroom risotto… It all looked absolutely mouthwatering. 

     “For you, my fiancé.” Sidon set himself right beside Link, ensuring they were close enough that their thighs met and his arm brushed the Hylian’s when he reached over. Link shrugged at the Prince's proximity, much too occupied on the meal. 

     It didn’t last very long with Link present, but there were many occasions where Sidon’s hand would touch Link’s and linger before pulling away. Each time Link would look over, Sidon would look away with an almost embarrassed expression. The Hylian didn’t know what to make of the behavior. 

     “Did you enjoy it?” Sidon asked quietly. Link nodded, and the Prince let out a breath. “That’s good, I am glad.”

     “Thank you.” Link gave a bright smile and took Sidon’s hand into his own with a gentle squeeze. The Zora blinked in surprise, but smiled at Link all the same. They sat together, hand in hand and in their own thoughts, watching the sunset reflect off of the calm waters. 

     ~*~*~

     In attempts to ease Link into the role of being Prince Consort and eventually King’s Consort, the Hylian was to accompany his betrothed to his hearings. As Zora prince, Sidon’s duties were appointed to prepare him for the throne, given reign over the public hearings and militia. King Dorephan watched on, assessing his son’s work. Link stood beside Sidon, both aside from the main throne where Dorephan was settled. With his hand at rest upon Link’s shoulder, Sidon’s expression was stoic and princely, ever the drastic change from his typical demeanor. Zelda stood opposing, viewing from her own curiosity and watching the pair before her like a hawk. 

     The council’s elder Seggin held the floor, though Prince Sidon’s eyes were drawn away from the dais where he stood. His gaze was trained on his fiancé, who shifted where he stood as he listened to Seggin. 

     “That is my own opinion on shock resistance training for our soldiers.” The Zora threw his hands up with a firm nod. Link’s brow furrowed, and Sidon looked up to the elder. 

     “You know as well as I do why we cannot do that, Seggin.” Sidon gave, allowing his eyes to trail away from the Hylian for a moment. 

     “That sounds more like torture than a training regiment. Your troops will have access to Hylian warriors and archers alike within the next few months, why don’t you make a balance of spear-wielding and water resistant Zora and shock archer Hylian forces? That way you don’t have to risk your own people’s lives and have a more effective fleet of soldiers.” Link suggested from beside the Prince, earning an approving huff from the King and a light squeeze on the shoulder from Sidon. Seggin just scoffed. 

     “Preposterous! I am sure with enough training, any of us can wield shock arrows and protect Zora’s Domain ourselves!” He said, crossing his arms bitterly. “Especially my boy, Bazz. Unfortunately he’s been far too busy off canoodling with that guard to think about such important matters.”

     Link looked up at the elder in surprise, though Sidon didn’t seem phased at all. His thumb moved in circles, gently massaging the Hylian’s shoulder. 

     “Excuse me?” Link furrowed his brows, and Seggin shot him an annoyed look. 

     “Are you hard of hearing, boy? Such a tragic thing for one your age! My son, Bazz has been shirking his duties to sneak off with the gate guard Rivan! He likes to think it is a secret, but those two are about as sneaky as a glowing snail!” He ranted, nearly spitting on the dais beneath him. 

     “Now Seggin, it is not the court’s business what your son does in his free time. He takes his job as captain very seriously, do you doubt his abilities based on his personal relationships?” Sidon said flatly, as if this wasn’t the first time he’d heard the complaint from the elder. Link stared at the Zora incredulously. 

     “Bazz and Rivan?”

     “Everyone knows.” Sidon commented idly. Link’s jaw nearly dropped in awe at the notion, glancing around at the nonchalant expressions of the room’s inhabitants. 

     “It has been going on for quite some time now.” Seggin huffed. 

     “No, that’s not true, I would definitely know! You’re just as skeptical as ever, Seggin.” Link laughed nervously. “I believe that your issue has been heard and we will work on that, okay? You’re free to go.” 

     Dorephan nodded, throwing a curious glance to his son and the Champion. Link shifted. 

     “Court is dismissed for now.” The King allowed with a wave of his hand. Link nodded, and looked up to find Sidon still staring at him extensively and uncomfortably. The rest of the day would be much the same, undoubtedly. 

     ~*~*~

     It was the early hours of the night, blue light reflecting from the luminous stone set into the walls. Link held the embroidery floss tightly in his hand. There was something strange going on with Sidon, even he could recognize that. Zelda was being overly supportive now, which was something he didn’t dare question, but Sidon was just… odd. Unlike how the Prince would normally act. 

     A quiet knock sounded at the door, and he looked up in surprise. It was late. He didn’t know if it was Zelda who knocked to keep appearance, or Sidon who knocked because it was polite. Even so, he couldn’t risk it. He shoved the floss and project away in the bedside table, resting his palms in his lap in attempts to seem natural. 

     “Come in!” He called out, quietly. The door opened, and Sidon slipped into the room with a sheepish smile and a light click of the door as it shut. 

     “I am sorry to disturb you so late, but Muzu sent me to ask something of you.” He whispered. Link hummed, and motioned for the Prince to sit beside him. 

     “Why didn’t he come himself?” He asked. 

     “I am under the assumption that he had other matters to attend. The entire court is busy with a royal wedding underway.” The Prince smiled softly, settling himself onto the waterbed. “He was hoping to meet with you and Zelda tomorrow, to go over the last of the preparations before the wedding.” 

     “Okay, I can do that. Thank you for letting me know.” Link nodded. 

     “Not long now.” Sidon looked away, seemingly to himself. 

     “What?” Link furrowed his brows. 

     “Until our wedding.” Sidon looked back at Link, a sort of determination or fire in his eyes. 

     “Time has passed so quickly…” Link fell backwards into the thick sheets with a sigh. Sidon did the same, falling next to his betrothed. The Champion was just glad that he was done with the strange staring and touching. 

     “I agree. I must say, I’m excited to be married.” Sidon said quietly from beside him. Link nodded, and Sidon copied the action. 

     “Sidon?” Link asked, looking over. 

     “Yes?” The Prince looked over as well. 

     “Are you feeling well? You’ve been acting very strange recently. You’ve been overly touchy, which I don’t mind, but it’s new. And you were staring at me in court the other day, more than usual. Even tonight, you seem to be copying my every move.” Link spoke, his tone edging on worry. Sidon only frowned, looking away. His pale cheeks had colored a deep blue. “Sidon?” Link asked. 

     Shooting up with a nervous quickness, Sidon looked to the door, and back to Link. The Hylian stood as well with an outstretched hand, unsure. The Prince stepped back out of his reach. 

     “I apologize Link, I must be going. It is very late.” He said weakly, retreating from the Hylian’s room with a haphazard escape and slam of the door. Link stood numbly, his hand still out. 

     ~*~*~

     Planning the ceremony with Zelda and Muzu sounded more entertaining than it actually was. Link had other matters to think about. 

     “You have friends across Hyrule you would like coming I’m sure. Have you sent the invitations yet?” Zelda asked, nudging his side. Muzu sat behind a desk, scrawling on various papers as the three of them spoke in his study. 

     “Was I supposed to?” Link asked sheepishly, dodging the glare the Princess threw at him. Muzu sighed loudly. 

     “I suppose it will be fine.” Muzu rubbed his temples. “As long as they are sent by tonight. You are lucky the Princess has been helping the Rito rebuild their mail services to how it was before the Calamity. Why, just a few weeks ago we would have had to send them by foot!” 

     Like gave a grateful smile and looked down. Zelda glanced over curiously for a moment, before rolling her eyes and continuing on with the meeting. 

     “Who will be officiating?” She asked. 

     “Kapson is returning for a short while to officiate the wedding. He seemed very pleased in his letters to be able to marry our prince and Link.” Muzu said without looking up from his papers, scrawling something down. Link looked longingly towards the door. They began late in the afternoon, and though much of the work had been done, it had taken a considerable amount of time. In the morning, Sidon hadn’t arrived for breakfast. When Link went searching for him, he was nowhere to be found. Link had asked Muzu if he’d seen the Prince, and no one had. 

     Link drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. Muzu was talking, but the Hylian paid him no attention. Zelda gave him a sharp look and a firm nudge. She huffed. 

     “Of course Muzu, I agree. Now, my deepest apologies however, I must cut this meeting short. I’m sure we can finalize everything tomorrow morning, but it is very late in the evening and I would never dare to keep Link from his meals.” Zelda gestured to Link with a helpless smile. Muzu nodded. 

     “Of course, your Highness. I will have the cooks ready you both meals immediately. “ He said, looking up for a moment before turning his attention back to the neatly organized papers on his desk. Link jumped up. 

     “See you, Muzu.” He said, leaving the room quickly with Zelda close behind. As soon as the door clicked shut, she moved past him to block his path further. She stood with her hands on her hips and a stern expression in place. 

     “I realize that you hate politics and ceremonies as much as I do, but I am sure that even you can sit still for a few hours to plan your own wedding! I swear to Hylia, if you do not have a valid reason for you actions, you are going right back in there and spending the night with Muzu! Without dinner!” She seethed, leaning in closer with each sentence. Link grinned apologetically, shifting on his feet. 

     “It’s just… I haven’t seen Sidon at all today.” Link started lamely. Zelda quirked a brow. 

     “And? I’m sure that there are days when you don’t see him for many hours at a time. Goodness, Link. You may be in deeper than I thought you were. Listen, he is a prince, he has duties.” Zelda softened, and laid a hand on her knight’s shoulder. “Come, I am sure he’s waiting for us in the dining hall.” 

     Link nodded, his step a little faster and a little more hopeful. 

     When they arrived at the dining hall, the table was set for three, but the Prince was nowhere in sight. He was never gone so late, even on long missions and hearings. Zelda frowned. 

     “I am sure he will come.” She pulled out her own chair, and sat. “In the meantime, I do not think it would be rude to start without him.” 

     Time passed with hardly a word spoken spoken between the two. Link barely touched his plate, and even Zelda was beginning to wonder where the Prince had gone off to. 

     “There must have been something that worried you even before we met with Muzu. You have not been present all day.” She nodded to herself. Link pursed his lips, almost an affirmation to the Princess. 

     “He’s been acting so weird. You saw him at court the other day, staring. Last night he just copied everything I did and I was beginning to worry. I confronted him about it, and he just had this look on his face—like he’d been caught. He just left and never came back. I’m worried about him.”

     Zelda dropped her fork and she looked away, her complexion flushed. Link looked at her, curious. 

     “Zelda? Do you… know what’s going on?” He asked, setting his own silverware down. 

     “I was only trying to help!” She looked over at him, holding a palm to her cheek. Link furrowed his brows. 

     “What do you mean?” 

     “Sidon’s behavior. I was only trying to help!” The Princess couldn’t meet his eye, she looked everywhere else. 

     “Help with what?” 

     “We had a plan… and I offered to help.”

     “But what?” Link pressed. The Princess cleared her throat. 

     "Oh, Hylia it is already embarrassing enough for me to admit!” She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. “We were trying to get you to fall in love with him. Or at least make you realize you already were. I thought it would work, honestly. I did the research, I made the plans, the science was there! I don’t know what went wrong.” 

     Link hadn’t seen Zelda so flustered and upset in over one-hundred years, and it wasn’t something that happened often back then either. 

     “Make me fall in love with Sidon? We’re getting married, why would you need a secret plan?” He asked. Zelda finally looked at him and nearly rolled her eyes. 

     “Link, you are the densest person that I know. I’m afraid that I should not be the one to explain myself to you. You should talk to Prince Sidon himself.” She said. “Of course, it seems you cannot find him right now.” 

     Link breathed in, standing. There was a lot of questions he needed answers to, from the Princess, from Sidon, from himself even. Did he love Sidon? 

     “I’ll check his study first, you head to the inn. We’ll meet up afterwards.” Link nodded to himself in affirmation. He couldn’t think right now, only do. 

     ~*~*~

     After extensive searching around the Domain, they decided the Prince would be found when he wanted to be. Both Link and Zelda departed at her door, and the Princess gave an apologetic smile. 

     “He’s around, I’m sure.” She clicked her door shut, and Link nodded weakly to himself. He was so confused and just so emotionally drained at that moment. He wanted sleep. 

     Checking the Prince’s room once more, he sighed. He hadn’t exactly expected him to be there, but hope had always been his driving force. Closing the door, he left to his own just beside it. Maybe he would finish the embroidery tonight. 

     His door however, was already opened just a crack. Link frowned, pushing it further with little force. He stood still, staring at the figure perched on the edge on his bed. With a quiet gasp, Link stumbled forward and nearly slammed the door shut. Sidon smiled, an expression that didn’t meet his eyes. 

     In his excitement to finally see the Prince, Link had nearly forgotten his anger. He collected himself and cleared his throat, folding his arms across his chest.  


     “Link! I am so glad you came. Not that I thought you would not, this is your room after all. Of course you would have to return at some point but it is very late and I was getting worried. Though, I suppose you could have spent the night at the inn… My apologies, this is not what I intended to say when you first arrived.” Sidon rambled on, fumbling over his words as he stood. Link tilted his head, gazing fondly, tiredly, at the Zora as he let his arms slip to his sides. 

     “I must have checked both of our rooms a dozen times, Sidon. Where were you? I’ve been worried sick, the least you could do was tell me you were leaving.” Link sighed, shifting his feet. Sidon frowned. 

     “I did not mean to make you worry, my treasure.” He stepped forward, and Link shook his head. 

     “I know you would never worry me intentionally, but you disappeared without a word.” 

     “I am sorry, truly. I will be honest, I was upset with myself. I swam down Rutala River to clear my head. I did not think about how that may affect you, and I am sorry for that.” He grasped Link’s hands in his own, looking down with an apologetic smile. 

     Link sighed, though the tension in his shoulders remained and he was still tired, he was happy to see his prince safe. 

     “Sidon… I’m sure that Zelda has ways to get around a marriage if you’re really having second thoughts. Other things can be arranged.” Link said pointedly, averting his gaze from the Zora prince’s. Sidon gaped at him. 

     “Of course I am not, my dear friend! That has never been a problem, what would give you such a silly idea?” Sidon squeezed his hands, and the Hylian attempted a shrug. 

     “Zelda told me about your plans to make me fall in love with you. Is it because of your customs? Or because you couldn’t love me first?” He asked, uncertainty in his voice. He wouldn’t force Sidon to marry him, as Sidon wouldn’t force him. The Prince gazed down, his eyes unsure and his pale cheeks coloring deeply blue. 

     “She told you?” His voice was unsteady. Link smiled weakly. The Prince hadn’t countered anything he said. 

     "She didn’t want to, but I was worried…” Link trailed off, and Sidon nodded. 

     “Yes.” He said quickly, his head drooping. “Yes, of course.” 

     “She wouldn’t tell me why, though.” Link looked away, still hoping that perhaps it wasn’t the case that the Prince just couldn’t love him. Sidon’s head whipped up, and he locked eyes with Link, wide. 

     “She did not?” He asked, grasping for control over the situation once more. Hesitantly, Link nodded. 

     “I was told to hear it from you directly. So… why? Why would you need a secret plan for making me love you?” 

     Sidon hummed happily, and released Link’s hands. He turned away, and reached for a box from the bedside table hidden in the room’s shadows. Without a word, he handed it to Link. 

     With curious hands, Link opened the box to reveal his choker. Newly fixed. He’d seen it being fixed before, seen it for the very first time many weeks ago. Though now, he felt his heart swell with emotions as he stared down at the piece. He looked up at Sidon with furrowed brows. 

     “I don’t understand.” Link said carefully. Sidon’s cheeks heated, and he turned his gaze his gaze towards the choker. With light fingers he lifted it from the box and locked eyes with Link. 

     “May I?” He asked quietly. Link nodded weakly. Sidon brought the necklace to the Hylian’s neck, his fingers brushing against the milky skin of his collarbone. Link swallowed thickly. With deft hands, Sidon closed the clasp at the back of Link's neck. The familiar weight of it eased the Hylian's heart in a strange way, and he reached up to keep the Prince’s hands at his neck. That was familiar too, and he wanted to keep it. 

     “I hadn’t realized how much I missed it.” Link murmured. Sidon gave a warm smile, raising one hand to run his fingers along the Hylian’s jaw absently. 

     “I am glad to have fixed it so soon.” He said quietly. “The truth of the matter is Zelda thought you may return the feelings I have for you and wanted you to realize it for yourself first, for fear you never would on your own.” 

     “Sidon…?” Link’s heart stuttered, and he could only stare up at the Prince as he went on. 

     “Link, I know it was wrong to do this behind your back. It may have been easier to simply ask you if you truly did feel for me more than just a friend. Zelda was so confident, and I so hopeful…” Sidon sighed, drawing in one deep and steadying breath. “You were already my most cherished friend, and the changes in my heart towards you were so subtle.” He paused. “I had not realized until this very moment just how terribly I have fallen in love with you.” 

     Link’s eyes widened and a soft sound of surprise escaped his lips in a gasp. Sidon broke his gaze, unable to keep it, though Link could clearly see in the blue illumination how dark the Prince’s cheeks were. 

     The Hylian’s mind was in such disarray with the revelation and confession, and there were so many confusing feelings washing over him that he couldn’t bring himself to say the words that would chase away the sad expression forming on the Prince’s face. 

     “I apologize, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable with all of that. Excuse me.” Sidon said quickly, drawing his hands away and looking towards the door. 

     Link reached out and grabbed the Prince’s wrist. 

     “Wait.” He said, his voice betraying him with a tremble. Sidon stilled, his breath hitching. Loosening his grip, Link spoke. 

     “I wanted to wait until I’d finished it, but I’ll show it to you now if that’s alright.” Link turned to the drawer and fished out an embroidery hoop. With a nervous smile, he presented it to the Prince. The fabric was fleshed out and drafted to be the center of Zora’s Domain clearly, the first layers of blues and greens woven over the unfinished template. 

     “What is this?” Sidon asked, taking the hoop into his hands and studying the tiny figures and buildings. He brushed his fingers over the tiny detailed stitches, his eyes widening in surprise. 

     “My mother taught me embroidery when I was very young. I wanted to make you something as well, and I wanted it to be something meaningful. The Domain has always been your home, and for a time it was mine. I grew up here when my father was stationed. I was thinking though, it will no longer be just mine or just yours. It will be our Domain.” Link said, a shy smile growing on his lips. He took the hoop back. “ I can’t give it to you just yet, so I hope you don’t mind waiting.” 

     Sidon stared at him with a certain awe to his gaze, his eyes shining, as if all of the breath in his body had left him in that moment. His lips were parted, speechless, and he gazed at Link so fondly, like he was the most rare and precious treasure there was. 

     “I would wait forever if that is what you wish, my dear.” The Prince knelt on one knee with his head tilted and a hand over his heart. Gently, Link set the piece onto the edge of the bed, and turned back to the Prince, whose eyes trailed his every move. Sidon watched him in quiet awe, still bent on one knee. With a tentative step forward, Link met Sidon’s intense gaze head on. 

     The Hylian reached up and rested one hand over the Prince’s burning cheek, rubbing his thumb in circles over his scales. His eyes lingered on the Zora’s lips, wondering what the texture was like. Would they be smooth one way and rough the other like the rest of him? He shifted his gaze, allowing himself to fully explore his fiancé’s form. His eyes moved lower, traveling down the thick bands of muscle that made up his chest and abdomen. He was fit, of course, as a prince he trained and fought with a spear nearly as often as Link had with his sword. He took another step closer, so that he could feel the heat emanating from Sidon’s body. 

     “Sidon.” Link started, his throat dry and unwilling to part with any words. Though he didn’t have to say much more than that as the Prince leaned down and covered the Hylian’s lips with his own. Gentle, silky, yet rough lips glided over Link’s and he allowed his eyes to slip shut as he pressed forward and wrapped his other arm around Sidon’s waist. His heart pounded in his chest so loudly he was sure the Prince could hear it, though he didn't very much mind when Sidon’s hands made their way low on Link’s back and pulled him upwards. Link’s eyes shot open and he gasped as he felt his feet leave solid ground, and Sidon hummed happily, taking the chance to drag his tongue across the other’s lower lip. 

     Ever so gently, Sidon brought his teeth to Link’s lip and bit down lightly, playfully, teasing their full potential. Link gasped again as the Prince’s teeth pricked his mouth and Sidon ran his tongue over Link’s lip once more, licking at any trace of blood the may have welled from the bite. He trailed his lips over Link’s jaw, peppering kisses over every surface of skin and down to his neck lovingly, allowing the Hylian a chance to breathe. 

     He pulled away gently, breathless. Sidon leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together affectionately.

     “I cannot wait to call you Husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to make but here's the second to last chapter! It dragged out a bit and ended up being much longer than I intended, but hopefully that's not so bad. One more to go and then I have my second BotW SidLink in the process right now. This will be finished by the end of the summer definitely. But thank you so much for sticking with me and reading! Comments and kudos really help through, I'll try to get back around to replying to you guys again. Thank you so much for your support, I hope you liked the chapter!


End file.
